A Darker Tale
by Chrystal Slara
Summary: A Muggle by the name of J.K. Rowling wrote a story about a boy. I'm here to tell you that she didn't get her facts straight. This is the real story, a darker story, of Harry James Potter. Rewrite, HPDM other pairings, lots of smut
1. PREFACE!

My name is Chrystal Rylee Slara, and I am a historian and writer

FIRST OFF! I AM NOT J.K. ROWLING, and own none of the Harry Potter realm, and have no intention to profit off of any thing I write about the HP realm. During the story, the narrator expresses contempt for Ms. Rowling, and I would like to say that it in no way reflects my own feelings for that amazing lady, but is simply another character in this odd story.

Secondly, this is a "re-write" I am changing the entire story. Because of this I needed to write a preface that set up the universe the way it needs to be for this story, as well as thrown a lot of interesting tidbits of information in. The writing style of this chapter is not in anyway reflecting of how the rest of the story is going to be written. The rest of the story will be written in present time and flash backs, with dialogue and in third person, this chapter is only to set up the story.

Chapter is Betaed

I do hope you enjoy my foray into a slightly darker realm of magic.

Chrys

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

My name is Chrystal Rylee Slara, and I am a historian and writer. You may know me from my time at the Daily Prophet as the Ministry Correspondent, or from my previous book, _Inside the Ministry: A Look at the Ministers of Magic Through History._ Whether you know me or not, my own history speaks towards my credibility as a writer and a historian.

It has recently come to my attention that a muggle by the name of Joanne Rowling has published a set of books supposedly based on the life of one Harry James Potter. Unfortunately Ms. Rowling got quite a few details incorrect about the life of Harry Potter, and as a historian I find that it is my duty and honor, to correct the wrongs of Ms. Rowling, and write the true story of Mr. Harry Potter, and those persons that lived during his time.

In the following pages of this book I will be taking you deep into the life of Harry James Potter, his family, his friends and his enemies. All facts in this story come from my own personal experience with those involved, letters from or about them, as well as sworn statements taken by ministry officials. I will discuss the history in comparison to Ms. Rowling's story, as well as information never before known to the general public.

And now… on to the true story of Harry James Potter.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

What is known of the Marauders from the books written by Ms. Rowling is mostly correct. The four were great friends, three animagi, one a werewolf. As a muggle Ms. Rowling was of course pre-disposed to label most people involved as straight. It, of course, is not Ms. Rowling's fault that in the muggle world, being "straight" is the "normal" thing to be, but as we know, through out the wizarding world it is much more common for witches and wizards to be bisexual. Also due to our ability to eradicate sexually transmitted diseases hundreds of years ago, being monogamous, is again not the norm in wizarding society.

In truth, James, Sirius, and Remus were all bisexual, and had been lovers since their fifth year. Peter would forever claim to be straight, but there have been no known reports of Peter ever claiming an attraction to anyone, boy or girl, throughout his short life. When Lily Evans entered James Potter's life in their seventh year, Lily found herself a regular part of the Marauders' threesome. According to many reports, when Lily joined the three teen boys, Peter slowly began drifting away from the group. As most wizards know, a woman can only conceive a child with her soul mate, or her legally bonded husband, so it was of course not an issue for Lily to be a part of the three's sexual practices, as her soul mate was James Potter, who would become her legally bonded husband just a few short weeks after graduation.

Harry James Potter was born to Lily and James on the 31st of July, 1980. He was a happy baby, full of life and energy. He was also very powerful. In fact, he was only a week old when Lily came in to check on him in the middle of night. Much to her surprise, he was hovering above his crib. The colors of the room he was in would always change upon his mood, and he was never caught in clothing he didn't like. His magic would change it.

Harry loved playing with his godfathers: Remus and Sirius. Their names were very hard for him to say, so once he started talking, Moony, and Pads or Padfoot, was how they were normally referred to. They lived with James and Lily, of course, having their own, shared room that connected to the proud parents'. Peter had all but disappeared from the picture and only came over every now and then. No one really minded that Peter hadn't made himself part of their lives… something had always been a little bit off about the Rat.

Halloween night 1981 would mark an important death, but it would not be the death, or the deaths of Harry's parents, but the death of the Rat. You see, Peter was not only a rat in the literal sense of the word, but also figuratively. He was a low ranking Death Eater, who was found leaving the _Castellum_ in order to meet up with Frank and Alice Longbottom. Their son Neville, was one of two children who had potential for greatness according to a prophecy that had been stated years ago. Peter had somehow gotten it into his head, that if he destroyed both children, he would be in the Dark Lord's favor. Stupid rat got killed by Dumbledore himself who had been at the Longbottom's house that night discussing the potential for greatness that Neville had. You see, if Peter had succeeded that night, he would have started a war that had yet to begun.

But Joanne didn't get it all wrong about that night. Lord Voldemort did pay the Potter's a visit, although his intentions were quite different. He knew that Harry Potter was the child that the prophecy spoke of, but had no intention of killing him. Instead he wanted a hand in raising him, teaching the child his view of the world, making the boy strong and loyal to his cause. He came to the Potter's with a proposition. Move into the _Castellum, _let Harry be taught by his tutors, and socialize with his followers. In return he would make James the Minister of Magic, as well as give Lily, Sirius, and Remus, any position they desired in the Ministry.

You may be thinking to yourself that as loyal Gryffindors, that the four would never accept the offer of one in direct opposition to the great Albus Dumbledore. You of course would be wrong, as the four were quite tired of Dumbledore's tiresome meddling, and did not agree what so ever with his vision of the future. The four agreed, moved into the protected walls of the _Castellum_, and within six months took up important roles in the Ministry of Magic. James took the lead as Minister, with his wife as his undersecretary. Remus took over in the Department of Magical Creatures, and Sirius moved from Hit Auror to Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Harry flourished. He lived a very happy childhood, running around with his best friend Draco Malfoy. From the day the two children set eyes on each other they were joined at the hip. They might as well have been brothers, except for the stark contrast in their looks. Anyone who lived within the stone walls of the _Castellum_, knew that there was trouble coming whenever the glint of Draco's ice blue eyes, met its match inside of Harry's Avada green ones.

Both boys had an arsenal of adults around, to teach them anything they ever wished, and they soaked up knowledge like a sponge. They learned to fight with and without magic, how to brew potions, how to enter minds, how to intimidate without a word, and most of all, how to use everything in their power to get exactly what they wanted. Now if you were to pay very close attention you would notice one striking thing about the boys. While both were "leader of the pack" types, very much "type a" personalities, both knew that Harry was more powerful, both in magic, and in how others looked at him. It had nothing to do with their parents, but more to do with Lord Voldemort's favor. Harry was able to get away with a lot more than Draco ever was, even going so far as calling Lord Voldemort by his given name, Tom.

In the world these two grew up in, power and status was everything. If you were in a position of power, you did something for it. No one held rank without an identifiable reason. And for Harry to be the most favored of the children in the _Castellum_, meant that he had an important role to play in the future. Everyone's rank was etched on to the skin of his or her forearm. A tattoo, resembling a crest of sorts, detailed where you stood, what circle of power, who you were bonded to, if you were an heir, a _numerus,_ or a partner. For example, Lucius Malfoy, was a second _numerus_ to Snape, a third to Lord Voldemort, a partner of Narcissa, and he stood in the inner most circle of Death Eaters. Partner simply meant that the two were married. As Snape's second, he was required to submit to Snape whenever the dark haired man wished, and did so gladly. He was also third to the Dark Lord, and again submitted to his will.

Voldemort was a very busy man. He controlled a majority of the Ministry, was trying to change the world he lived in, and was spending a lot of time making sure that one Harry Potter grew up the way he needed to. He did, however enjoy the pleasures that his life had to offer. Severus was his left hand, so to speak, and did whatever he bade. Voldemort and Snape regularly used their toy, Lucius, for their more carnal pleasures, much to Lucius' delight, as he was much more interested in them than his own wife.

Every Death Eater was a _numerus_ to Voldemort, meaning anyone of them had to submit at any time, in anyway. Even Draco had a crest that reflected his numerus, his circle, and that he was the heir of Lucius and Narcissa. Harry's crest was a little different. It had the snake in it, that symbolized being a follower of Lord Voldemort, but there was no ranking in his. His crest only signified him as a follower, and the heir of the Potter line. No matter how many times he asked Tom, he was always told the same thing, "You will find out what it means on your 16th birthday."

And so the boys grew up, making friends and enemies along the way, but forever each other's ally.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

What do you think?


	2. In Pain or Pleasure

Stepping off the train at Kings Cross Station, Harry smiled as he heard Hermione behind him attempting to get Ron to promise to write "at least once a week", only to have his friend respond with a non-committal "Yea, whatever

Just a warning. I know I said it was a dark Harry fic, and it is. But it might not seem that way for the first few chapters. But once he turns 16 it will become much darker.

So sit back, enjoy my crude humor. And Enjoy

Chrys

Chapter betaed

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Stepping off the train at Kings Cross Station, Harry smiled as he heard Hermione behind him attempting to get Ron to promise to write "at least once a week", only to have his friend respond with a non-committal "Yea, whatever."

Harry kicked the side of his trunk, which made wheels appear on the bottom and automatically move over to where Draco was standing with his own stuff.

"What about you Harry? Will you write?" Hermione asked, one hand on her hip as she brushed her curly brown locks off her shoulder.

"Maybe if I get a chance… I think my family has a pretty busy schedule for me this summer." He replied, knowing he would have lots to do at the Castellum once he turned 16 in a month.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Will you at least respond when I write you letters?" she asked them both.

"Yeah," and "Sure" came from the two as they gave each other knowing looks.

Hermione shook her head, making Harry laugh. "You would have thought you would have learned by now…" He leaned from his impressive height of 6'1", down to Hermione's 5'4" and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "You shouldn't worry so much, you'll see us at my party right?"

Hermione grinned. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Ron clapped Harry on the shoulder, "You know I'll be there, along with half the family."

Harry nodded, "Good, I'll see you guys then," and walked off to a waiting Draco.

"Could you have taken any longer to say good-bye?" He complained to the second hottest guy he knew, the first of course being his own reflection.

Harry brushed the unruly black locks of hair out of his face, revealing his bright green eyes that had never been hidden by glasses. "Probably."

Draco rolled his eyes and started walking towards the barrier, his trunk following behind him, disillusioned so that a muggle couldn't spot it, "Why you were ever sorted into Gryffindor I don't have the foggiest idea."

"I was mad at you at the time… told the hat to put me there just to piss you off more."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

(Flashback)

Draco was leaning against the window, his feet up on the seat as he spoke to Blaise, Theodore, and Harry. All of whom, were on their way to their first year of Hogwarts.

"Everyone knows that the only respectable house to be sorted into is Slytherin. All the others are for nerds and wimps. Ravenclaw is filled with a bunch of whiny bookworms who are too scared of reality to take their nose out of their textbooks and face the world. Hufflepuffs fall over themselves begging for mercy at the first harsh look by any decent Slytherin." Draco stated this all as if he had been living at Hogwarts for decades and knew every person in every house, and of course Blaise and Theo were taking in every word he said, as if it fell from the lips of Merlin.

Harry wasn't all that interested in the current conversation, but more wondering if anyone would have a problem if he were sorted into Gryffindor. He knew very well that Tom was a Slytherin, as were a great number of his followers. But on the other hand both his parents and his godparents had been in Gryffindor.

He tuned in when Draco started ranting about the house of the lion. "Gryffindor house is the worst of all. Filled with a bunch of people who think they are noble and brave, but are too blinded by morals to take advantage of their ambition and take charge. Might as well be with the Hufflepuffs if they aren't going to take advantage of their strengths to get what they want. Isn't that right Harry?"

But Harry was already gone. He had slipped from the compartment and had made his way down the train, attempting to get a way from Draco's heavy-handed ideals. He knew what Draco had said about Gryffindor wasn't completely true, take a look at his father, the man was Minister of Magic and had been since Harry was just a boy. If that wasn't ambition, Harry wasn't sure what was. In fact, just because Draco felt that way, Harry promised himself that he was going to make sure he was put into Gryffindor, just to prove the blond wrong.

Harry made this resolution at quite an opportune moment, as he collided with a girl no bigger than five feet tall, with a mane of bushy brown hair, and was knocked to the ground.

"Pardon me, I'm very sorry, I was looking for a frog by the name of Trevor, and wasn't paying attention to where I was going." The young girl said. As she looked up and noticed just who she had bumped into.

Harry brushed off his shirt and stood up, offering a hand to help her to her feet. "I'll survive I'm sure." He gave her his signature grin, one he had spent many years perfecting. If he had learned only one thing from Padfoot it was that good looks and charm could get you everywhere in life. "I am Harry by the way, Harry…"

"Potter, I know. You're the Minister's son." She answered back, brushing a hand over her skirt.

Harry was slightly taken back, "And your name would be?"

The girl was in the process of pulling her hair back into a slightly less bushy ponytail as she answered, "My name is Hermione Granger. I'm a muggleborn, but since I received my letter, I've been doing as much reading into magic as I can, including the Daily Prophet, which seems to include a picture of you and your parents at least once a week."

Harry nodded, "Just between you and me… I wouldn't go around letting everyone know you're a muggleborn… there are people out there that will look down on you for it."

"Yes well…" she stumbled not knowing exactly what to say to that.

"Don't worry about it now, I'm just giving you fair warning for the future. Now you said you were looking for your toad Trevor?" Harry asked, amused at the puzzled look on Hermione's face.

"No, I mean yes… what I mean to say is, yes I'm looking for a toad by the name of Trevor, but he isn't mine. He belongs to a boy named Neville, and he lost him."

"Ahh, makes much more sense. Couldn't really see you owning a toad." Harry grinned when she laughed, knowing full well that he had just made a new friend. "And I think I might just be able to help you." He pointed to the compartment behind Hermione, in which a lone boy with red hair sat. But the boy was not the reason Harry had pointed out the compartment. Up on the wall, was a frog.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry made sure he caught a ride to the castle with Hermione and the boy from the compartment, Ron Weasley, who he realized, was distantly related to both Padfoot and Draco. When they got into the Hall and were waiting to be sorted, Harry caught sight of Draco, who was moving towards him clearly confused as to why his best friend had been avoiding him. But as soon as Draco had pushed his way through all of the other children and got to the step Harry was on, Professor McGonagall had come back, asking everyone to be silent and follow her.

Predictably, Draco, and Theo were both sorted into Slytherin, Hermione and the boy Neville into Gryffindor. When the person in front of him was called, Harry looked over at Draco, catching the boy's eye and trying to interpret the look on his blond friend's face. Was he really going to go through with this? Go against Draco and move into the house of his parents? He turned his head and saw Hermione, who was sitting very close to the sorting hat. He could tell she was trying very hard to learn everyone's name possible, and the thought of her innocence made him smile. He appreciated her love of learning, as it was very similar to his and Draco's thirst for knowledge.

When his own name was called, Harry grinned, moving up to the raised platform, and gave Draco one last look, nearly laughing to himself over the confusion in his eyes. He also noticed that Draco had made sure there was a place next to him for Harry to sit when the hat told him he would be in Slytherin.

_Harry Potter… A great power you have,_

_And a mind to control it._

_It has been a long while since I've seen someone with your capacity of power and knowledge._

_You remind me very much of your parents, but you also have a darker side of you. _

_Where to put you?_

"_Gryffindor." _Harry thought, knowing the hat could hear his thoughts.

_Gryffindor you say? _

_Your more than qualified to enter the Slytherin house._

_Your power and thirst for knowledge will be well cultivated in Slytherin._

"Gryffindor… like my parents"

_Very well then. _"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry was smirking when the hat was pulled off, making sure to catch his friend's eye as he walked to the table on the opposite side of the hall, and took a seat next to Hermione.

(End of flashback)

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"I honestly can't believe that you told the hat to put you in Gryffindor, just to piss me off." Draco said, seeing the limo and his father who had been sent to pick the boys up from school.

"I've spent nearly every day of my life since we first met pissing you off. Why would it surprise you?" Harry answered.

"Because… you purposefully went against what the hat wanted to do, and forced yourself to be in the house of blundering red and gold idiots for the rest of your school days, just to get a rise out of me."

As they stopped in front of Lucius Malfoy, Harry got one last jab in, "Yes well, your quite cute when I ruffle your feathers."

Lucius shook his head at the two, being quite accustomed to their banter over the years. "Welcome home boys."

"Hello Father." Draco answered, watching the driver put his and Harry's stuff into the trunk of the car.

"Lucius." Harry said with his trademark grin.

"We don't bloody well have all day, get in the car so that we can get back to the _Castellum_… I have quite a bit of work to do." Lucius ordered.

"Yeah like preparing for Snape." Draco whispered under his breath to Harry, causing both boys to snicker as they slid into the back seat.

Lucius climbed in and took a seat facing the two, knocking on the glass that separated their compartment from the drivers, signaling him to go.

The limo moved quite like the knight bus. No one really ever saw it, and it moved much faster than any normal car. As the roads speed by Lucius watched the two men in front of him.

Harry had hit a growth spurt while away at school and had shot up from his 5'8" stature to his current 6'1", and it looked like he was still growing. He had lost all of the childish look to him, his face was more angular, his hair messy but short and manageable, his shoulders had filled out, and there had been power behind his strides when he had been walking towards Lucius. Even through his clothing Lucius could sense the muscles that Quidditch had given him, defining his chest and most likely making him the object of quite a few wet dreams both at Hogwarts and at the Castellum.

The dark-haired, green-eyed, tanned Gryffindor sat in stark contrast to his own son. He noticed that Draco was about half an inch shorter than Harry, but had quite a similar body type, as both boys trained in the same way for the seeker positions on their respective Quidditch teams. But Draco was lighter; alabaster skin, silky blond hair that fell perfectly combed to his ears and piercing ice blue eyes that could see through a person. All in all, both of these boys had grown up over the last school year, and Lucius was curious to see how they used their good looks, and the charm that had been beaten into them since childhood, to their advantage over the following summer. They had similar tastes in clothes, as they were both dressed in black jeans, and fairly tight short sleeved t-shirts.

"Your family should be home by the time we arrive. They should be waiting for you in the front room of the Manor."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "In the Manor? Not in our house?"

"No, in the Manor. It seems our Lord, wishes to speak to you both when we get there." Lucius replied, sounding very bored of the situation.

"Maybe he'll finally tell you that the reason you don't have a number on your mark is because your not good enough and he wants you to leave the Castellum and go join the Order of the Phoenix…" Draco piped in, nudging Harry with his arm.

Harry turned his left arm outwards so he could see the tattoo. It had been under a glamour since they had left the Castellum in September. He tapped his arm with his wand, and allowed the tattoo to come to the surface. "He wouldn't do that… he knows you'd follow me. And then Lucius would be sad, and Snape would be annoyed, and then they would both "have a headache" whenever he wanted sex… and we all know the last thing we want is a sexually frustrated Dark Lord on our hands."

Lucius rolled his eyes, quite used to the constant jabs he received from Harry about being Voldemort and Snape's "play thing." For some reason, Tom tolerated the boy's lack of respect, which meant that Lucius had to bear it as well.

Draco checked his watch, "Looks like we have about a half an hour drive before we get there. I think I'll take a nap," and with that Draco pulled a small pillow out from underneath his seat, put it on top of Harry's shoulder and fell asleep against him, without a care as to what Harry or Lucius might say.

Harry didn't mind much. No one really knew, but Harry had always had a thing for his best friend. He had always been a bit afraid of Draco thinking less of him for it, so instead of saying something, he simply went through his day, laughing and playing pranks, and doing Merlin knows what, to who ever they could, figuring he would get the balls to say something someday. Harry looked forward to moments like these where Draco would do something cute, like fall asleep on his shoulder, or grin and put his arm on Harry's shoulder and lean into him as if he was using him as a pole. They didn't happen often, so he enjoyed them when they did.

As they entered the front gates of the Castellum, Harry nudged Draco awake, and otherwise ignored the occupants of the car as he took in the sight of the large estate. The estate was about half the size of the entire Hogwarts grounds, if you included the Forbidden Forest and the lake, and yet it still seemed huge to Harry. A large stone wall circled the entire piece of land. Inside the wall it was like a whole different town. There were streets that crisscrossed, leading to homes of Death Eaters, as well as shops, and a pub or two. The closer you got to the Manor, which sat in the direct middle of the land, the larger the houses were, signifying that the people who lived in them were higher up in the Death Eater ranks.

Harry's own house sat just off the main road that led to the front door of the Manor, to the right. It was quite large with three stories, seven bedrooms, a regular and formal dinning room, and plenty of room to entertain. He, his parents, and his Godparents all lived there enjoying the comforts their life had to offer them.

On the left side of the street, sat two houses nearly identical except that one was closer to the Manor and was just a tad bit larger. The biggest one belonged to Draco and Harry's Potions professor, Severus Snape, and second to the Dark Lord himself. The house next door belonged to the Malfoy's. Those three houses were the closest houses to the Manor and the biggest inside of the Castellum walls, save the Manor itself. The Manor was huge, and looked like a castle in its own right, with three stories and four wings, not to mention two different ball rooms that were twice the size of the Great Hall. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that it was good to be the king.

The car stopped right outside of the Manor, and Harry waited for the driver to open his door for him before he slid out of the car. He hadn't taken five steps before he was tackled by a large jet-black dog.

"For Merlin's sake Padfoot, couldn't you just say hello like a normal person?" Harry pushed the dog off of him and stood up brushing off his clothing. When he looked up again, he came eye to eye with the dazzling face of Sirius Black.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" Sirius said as he pulled his godson into his arms for a brief hug. "I swear Pup, you've grown at least a foot since Christmas."

"And look at you, you haven't grown up at all. You should come back to Hogwarts with me, we have about the same maturity level." Harry laughed.

"That of course is why, James is your father, and we just get to hang around and muck up all of his hard work, trying to make you a respectable member of wizarding society." Remus said as he appeared behind Harry.

"Because we all know how the Marauder's are all 'respectable members of wizarding society'." Draco answered, as he walked past the trio with his father towards the Manor.

Harry and Sirius laughed at this, Remus looked amused but stayed silent.

"You better go on to the Manor. They are all waiting for you in there." Padfoot said.

"You two aren't joining us?"

Unless you were looking for it, you would never have seen the faint pink tinge that spread across Moony's cheeks as he replied, "No, we have other… stuff to do." He gave his lover an odd look before scratching the skin behind his own ear. "I'll see you at the house in a minute Pads?"

Harry gave them both a knowing grin, and laughed when he saw the look on Sirius' face, as he watched Remus walk towards the house.

"Has there ever been a time when you didn't want to jump him?" Harry asked.

Sirius' eyes didn't remove themselves from his lover's backside when he responded, "Never, not since I first set eyes on him on the train to Hogwarts."

Harry smiled fondly, thinking that he felt the same way about Draco, ever since he found out what sex was. "Well go on then. What ever that scratch behind the ears meant, it must be something good by the way you're panting. Better move your ass before he changes his mind."

Sirius grinned and ruffled Harry's hair, "You always were a perceptive pup, maybe one day I'll show you just what a scratch behind the ears means…" and with that Padfoot changed back into the black dog he had been earlier and bounded after his lover.

Harry turned and walked into the Manor, ignoring the house elf that opened the door for him and moved quickly into the front room.

"Ah Harry there you are. Have Pads and Moony been corrupting your mind again?" James Potter asked as caught sight of his son.

Harry strolled into the room and towards his parents, giving his mother and a father a quick hug, "I've been around those two all my life, I'm pretty sure I've been fully corrupted by now."

"Not to mention the way Hermione and Ron practically smother him with attention." Draco said a just a few feet out of Harry's range.

"You shouldn't talk, Blaise would kiss your feet, or any other part of you for that matter if you asked."

"Well I certainly hope that with all of this attention you two have managed to at least follow my orders." Said a voice from across the room.

The atmosphere of the room changed immediately. James, Lily, and Lucius immediately stepped away to the side of the room, and lowered their heads. All noise stopped immediately, and Harry watched Draco drop to one knee and bow his head with a breathed, "My Lord."

Tom Riddle, more commonly known as Lord Voldemort, strode across the room until he was just a few feet in front of the pair of boys. Harry watched Tom move across the room. He was a handsome man, Harry thought. His looks never did betray his age, for Tom Riddle had stopped growing old at what appeared to be the age of thirty. He had dark brown hair that was slightly curly like Harry's that he tended to keep short, a sharp face, and a tall thin body without an ounce of fat on it. But it was his eyes that everyone noticed first. Tom Riddle's eyes never stayed the same color for long. Just in the five seconds it took him to cross the room, Harry noticed that Tom's eyes had gone from a hazy brown, to a deep purple, and were currently changing into a teal-like color.

Harry's own eyes locked with Tom's. Instead of lowering himself and his eyes to the ground with the normal "My Lord," an amused look spread across Harry's face as he gave a lavish bow. One hand against his stomach, the other in the air to the side, and his right foot sweeping behind him. His eyes never left Tom's, almost mockingly as he greeted him with a polite sounding, "Tom."

"Your lucky I like you, or else you would be in the far corner over there screaming and writhing on the floor."

"In pain or pleasure?" Harry asked as he stood straight again, still having to look up at Tom who stood two or three inches taller than he did.

A smirk, with just a hint of smile crossed Tom's face, "Stand, boy." He said to the blond who had not moved from his kneeling position on the floor. "I want to see your arms."

Neither Draco nor Harry said anything. Immediately they lifted their left arms, and flicked their wrists over so that their palms were facing up, and Voldemort could see their crests.

Riddle took a hold of Harry's wrist, and ran his other hand over the crest. As he waited for his spell to tell him what he wanted to know, he took in the tattoo on the boy's arm. About three inches large stood a proud lion in front of a dark castle with a moon that followed the lunar cycle. Around the top of the tallest tower was a basilisk that had coiled itself there and forever sat watching the lion.

A moment later Harry's crest glowed green, and he felt no pain, indicating that he had followed his masters orders to a "T." Tom ran his hand over the crest again and the glow disappeared, and both men watched as the basilisk at the tower nodded his head once.

"Very good." He said before dropping the arm and grasping Draco's and doing the same. Draco's crest was different. One large basilisk ran the edge of the tattoo, with one stripe, while a thinner and smaller one curled at the head, its one stripe was not full, but broken almost like a dotted line, indicating that he was the heir of someone in Voldemort's inner circle. As for the family crest itself, there was a Dragon that stood proudly, guarding what seemed to be a castle in the far off distance, and a triton lying at its feet. Draco's tattoo also glowed green.

Voldemort dropped the blonde's arm and looked at the boys' parents, "Excuse yourselves from the room." He commanded and watched as the three bowed once again and left the room, closing and locking the doors behind them.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Tell me what you think!!_


	3. The Truth

Lord Voldemort moved slightly away from the boys, pacing slowly

Chapter is betaed

Enjoy

Chrys

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Lord Voldemort moved slightly away from the boys, pacing slowly. "I do believe, young Malfoy, that your 16th birthday is in the beginning of next week."

Draco nodded his head once, "Yes My Lord, on Tuesday."

"And I would assume, that you are expecting to be initiated on Tuesday evening."

"I was My Lord, as is usual for heirs upon their 16th birthday." Draco answered with a slightly puzzled look on his face.

"This year is not usual. There are forces at work, and reasons that I cannot share as of yet, that make this year slightly different. I will tell you now that being a virgin upon your 16th birthday, is not a normal thing for heirs, but I have required it from both of you." Voldemort paused, letting it sink in that both boys had been ordered to be celibate. He watched Harry and Draco both look at each other with confused looks on their faces. "As I was saying… this year is different, and you will not be initiated on your 16th birthday. Instead you will wait for Harry's birthday, and you both will be initiated on the same day."

Draco looked a little disappointed, but lowered his head in acceptance. "As you wish, My Lord."

"You will however, begin your training the day after your birthday, like everyone else. You will also be receiving some… special training before your initiation, which you will understand in due time."

Draco nodded again, feeling slightly better than before, knowing he was receiving training for something that others didn't receive before they entered the ranks of Death Eaters.

"Now, please excuse yourself, I'm sure Narcissa would enjoy seeing her son before he leaves for training."

Draco bowed again, his eyes remaining on the floor like a proper Death Eater, "As you command, My Lord." Draco quickly left in order to find his mother.

"I do believe you've disappointed him Tom… He's been waiting his whole life for his 16th birthday, and now you've gone and ruined it but putting his day together with mine." Harry said, taking a seat on the sofa, crossing one ankle over his other knee and relaxing.

"When he learns the reasoning behind it, I'm sure he won't mind." Voldemort said, watching with amusement as Harry took a relaxing seat that no one else would be comfortable taking in his presence. "Honestly… do you need to be so insolent in front of others?"

"You know you like it…" Harry responded, his deep green eyes never leaving Tom's ever changing ones.

Tom moved very quickly, standing directly in front of the lounging Harry. Both of Tom's hands gripped the couch on either side of Harry's head, and brought his face inches from the teenager's. "I could kill you without a second thought… you would never see it coming, and yet you insist on antagonizing me, and constantly challenging me. What makes you so special?"

A grin spread across Harry's face, "If you had wanted to kill me, I'd be dead. I see the small smile that graces your lips when I do something a little different. I see the spark in your eye when I verbally challenge you. You like it… no one else would dare, which makes the rest of the Death Eaters perfect minions. But I'm different, you know it, I know it, and I have every intention to capitalizing on my advantage."

"How did you get that hat to put you into Gryffindor… You would be the poster boy for Slytherin." Tom stood back up and sat down on a chair perpendicular to the couch Harry was occupying.

"I'll leave the adoring Slytherin girls for Draco. You and I both know Gryffindor girls are hotter."

"And you and I both know that adoring females are not on the top of either one of our priority lists…" Tom answered giving Harry a very serious look.

Harry gave Tom a slightly surprised look, "Yet it seems that blondes are."

"Anyway, we have more pressing matters than our personal love lives… or lack there of, in your case."

"Thanks to your order I'd like to add." Harry rolled his eyes, and cleared his throat.

"You'll thank me soon enough." He stated, before continuing on. "Now… there are things that need to be discussed before your birthday initiation."

Riddle raised from his chair and began pacing again, as if trying to find the words to begin a conversation that could potentially be an explosion.

"Just spit it out Tom. I may not act like your minion, but I'll always be loyal to you." Harry stood up. He had never seen Tom this agitated in his life.

"I've waited until now to tell you these things, because I wanted you to form your own opinions about life in general as well as both sides of the war that we are on the eve of. I want to make it perfectly clear that you do have a choice, if you were to decide that you are currently on the wrong side, you would be permitted to find your own place out of the Castellum in a peaceful manor."

"I understand Tom, but I have no intention of joining the other side, I believe in our side completely." Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"Glad to hear it. Now on to the more important stuff. First off, you should know that your parents didn't come to me to become Death Eaters. I went to them."

"Why?"

Riddle chose his next words carefully. "There is a prophecy, spoken a year before you were born, that details the birth and life of a powerful being, a wizard that would change the course of the wizarding world in a way that would rival Merlin. There was a section in the Daily Prophet, at the time, that printed the latest prophecies that had no names attached to them. Many people paid no attention to the announcement, at least two did. Myself and Dumbledore both found the prediction to be helpful to our own causes, if the wizard found himself favoring one of our sides of the impending war, there would be a better chance of coming out on top. Through study of the prophecy, as well as the births to the more prominent families of the wizarding world."

Tom walked to the bookshelf on the far wall and brought back a small leather bound book and tossed it to Harry, who's seeker training kicked in and caused him to grab the book out of the air. He opened the book at Tom's nod and found on the very first page, the clipping from the paper.

_Born to the brave and proud,_

_As the eighth moon turns dark,_

_A hold of four shall set him apart._

_One with power never before seen, _

_Shall change the course of history,_

_Hidden powers will spring forth,_

_When allegiance is set in stone, _

_And the purest bond is found._

When Harry finished reading out loud, Tom nodded again, "I found that the only child to fit this description, was you."

"Me?" Harry asked puzzled, trying to find how it fit him. "How did you come to that conclusion."

"_Born to the brave and proud, as the eighth moon turns dark._ Gryffindor is known to house students who are brave, and who do you know other than myself that is more proud than your father? You were born the day before the new moon. _A hold of four shall set him apart._ You were born to a family of four lovers, all of which care for you very much. _One with power never before seen. _When you were a child, your mood dictated everything around you. If you were angry the walls of what ever room you were in changed to dark black and red, when you were happy, the room changed to bright yellow. The first time I saw you, you were sitting on an unsteady stool and when it was knocked over; you hovered above it, until Lily grabbed you from mid air. While the rest of the prophecy speaks of the future, I do believe that it speaks of you."

"You said Dumbledore was looking as well. Why didn't he find a way into my life to influence me?" Harry asked, feeling let down. The reason Tom tolerated him was because he was a weapon. Tom attempted to make him happiest, and in return Harry was supposed to chose his cause in the war.

"Dumbledore found that… a different boy fit the criteria." Riddle responded, watching Harry very carefully.

Harry's head shot up, "Who?"

"Neville Longbottom. Both of his parents were in Gryffindor along with your parents, he was born on the fourth of August, still the new moon. He has what muggles would call a green thumb, a knack for rearing plants that most have problems with. He also has an unruly knack for defensive shields. I don't know if Dumbledore felt that he was more powerful, or if his own dislike for the Marauders clouded his decision, but he has attempted to raise Neville as powerful as possible."

Harry was silent, reading over the paper in front of him over and over again, all the while the cogs in his head turning and processing the information. "You gave my father the Minister of Magic position so that we would move here, so that you could train me."

"I gave your parents a reason to choose sides. You can ask any one of your parents if they ever believed in Dumbledore. Their answer will be no, Harry. When I realized you were the one the prophecy spoke of, your parents were neutral, they had yet to officially choose a side, but they have always believed in the Death Eater ideals. All four of your parents wanted to make a difference in this world, and I gave them the positions to make that change possible."

"And what am I? Your weapon? If you really believe that I am this powerful being, that is going to change history, why would you be willing to let me walk out of here right now, and choose the other side?" Harry's eyes turned hard, and his lips formed a straight line. Power radiated from his body as he stood directly opposite Lord Voldemort. Voldemort watched as Harry's clothing turned from light jeans and a T-shirt, into dark robes, the light in the room dimming, and the temperature dropped 15 degrees.

"If you are the powerful wizard the prophecy speaks of, nothing I say or do will change your mind about our world. Whether you were raised here or back on the Potter Estate, you would have made your choice. I believe in everything I work for. I believe in every decree your father and I have pushed through the Wizengamot, and by bringing you here, to live within my walls, and be trained and taught from a very young age, I have given you every tool in order to make your decision." Tom spoke with perfect clarity and strength. He did not fear Harry, at least not yet, not until the prophecy was completely fulfilled would he possibly be afraid of the wizard in front of him.

"You would let me walk out right now, and choose another path, without trying to stop me?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

It seemed as if time stood still as the two wizards stood their ground. Harry's eyes broke contact first, his eyes closing. The temperature of the room returned to normal, and Harry's clothing returned to their normal state.

"I don't know if you're telling me the truth, but that isn't the important part of this. The important thing is that I believe in what my parents have done over the last fifteen years, and I believe in your vision for the future." Harry paused, walking towards the window that overlooked the Castellum. He watched a young child play on a toy broom, while his father held onto the back. "I do however have a condition."

Tom chuckled lightly, "You wouldn't be you, if you didn't have something you wanted your own way."

"I want to know what is going on, on every front. You don't have to publicly make me anything specially as far as in the ranks, but I want to know our plans, I want to have full knowledge of Death Eater activities."

"As of your 16th birthday, you will be privy to any knowledge you wish." Tom answered, already having a plan for the initiation on Harry's birthday.

"That's fine. Is there anything else you wanted to discuss?"

"Sirius has expressed your want to become an animagus?" Voldemort questioned.

"Yes, both Draco and I thought it would be beneficial."

"I want you to work with Bella until your birthday, she will make sure you are fully prepared for your initiation. As long as you can keep up with those studies, I don't see any problem with you two becoming animagi."

"Thank you. May I be excused?" Harry asked, in a board tone.

"You may."

"Tom." Harry stated, bowing slightly before exiting the room.

Harry walked towards the back of the Manor towards the library. He wanted to find a few books on animagi to study up on, before Bella began his training regiment for the summer. Harry was half way there when pale hands came out of no where and pressed him against the wall. Before he could open his eyes a pair of lips pressed hard against his.

Harry grinned, recognizing the person in front of him, wrapping his arms around the thin scantily clad waist, he deepened the kiss. "Between you and Padfoot… Neither one of you can just say a simple 'hello."

Bellatrix Lestrange grinned, tipping her head to the side, and stroking a finger down Harry's cheek; "You've grown up pet…"

Harry smiled, noticing he was finally taller than Bella, "And you are as beautiful as ever." He spun them around, pressing Bella into the wall, and slipping his knee in-between her legs.

She giggled in a girlish yet scary manner. She gripped his upper arms, feeling the muscles bulge, as she ground herself down onto his leg. "I've missed my favorite student. You haven't found any cute girls to replace me have you?"

Bellatrix had gone a little crazy when Mad-Eye Moody had killed her husband and her brother-in-law. She had been responsible for teaching Harry and Draco attack and defensive spells for as long as Harry could remember. When Mad-Eye took her family away, she clung to Harry and Draco, making sure they knew every spell in the book and a few that weren't.

"Of course not Trix, you're the sexiest woman in my life." Harry breathed into her ear, kissing her neck and nibbling on her earlobe.

Bella moaned softly, "I've taught you well. I'm sure my nephew will appreciate it once you're allowed."

Harry grinned and stepped back, "Tom has approved for me and Draco to become Animagi. Come help me find some books to figure out how to do it?"

Bella smiled and jumped on Harry, wrapping her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck, "Only if you carry me there."

Harry laughed, cupping her ass and pulling her tighter to his body, "I can do that."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP


	4. Shifters

The week before Draco's 16th birthday was a short one

Secondly… please forgive the time it takes me to update, my life has been quite a mess lately, I am going on a short three day vacation starting tomorrow night, so I should have a chapter or two done by the time I get back.

Chapter is beta'd

Enjoy

Chrys

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The week before Draco's 16th birthday was a short one. Both boys, under the supervision and teaching of Bellatrix, along with some help from Padfoot, focused mostly on becoming Anamagi. They found the ingredients for the potions that they would have to take, the spells they would have to cast, and the rituals they would need to perform. Once Sirius and James had found all of the information on Anamagi, it had only taken them two months to brew the potions and complete all of the other steps to becoming their animal selves. If Draco and Harry did everything correctly, they should be Anamagi by the start of term.

Even though Draco's initiation would not happen on his birthday, a large ball would still be held celebrating the event. It would be held at the Malfoy Estate, far away from the Castellum, so that Draco's friends from school could attend. Most of Slytherin was there, as well as a few people that had graduated already. Of course there were a large majority of Death Eaters and their children, that Draco and Harry had grown up with, and even Hermione had shown up. Ron had made excuses about being busy, but everyone knew that Ron had never really liked Draco.

The party was huge. Everyone was dressed in his or her best dress robes, and the pile of presents was stacked to the ceiling.

Hermione had stayed practically glued to Harry's side, knowing very few other people in attendance. She danced with only Harry or Draco, who both had to fulfil social obligations on the dance floor. Otherwise the three stood near the top of the room, where the large banquet table sat, next to the everlasting pile of presents.

"You have more presents than there are people in this room." Hermione cried astonished.

Draco just grinned, "What can I say… I'm devilishly handsome and charming to boot. Why wouldn't people want to buy me things?"

"And humble too." Harry replied sarcastically.

Hermione pulled a small box from the pocket of her robes. It was wrapped in silver and purple paper and had a bright green ribbon around it. "I figured it would get lost amongst all of your other gifts…" she said as she handed him the box.

Draco grinned and took the box from her, carefully undoing the wrapping, and opening the rectangle shaped box. Inside was a silver dragon, with a watch face implanted in the center of his body. When Draco laid the silver piece against his wrist, the dragon wrapped itself around his wrist, taking its own tail in its mouth.

"That's awesome. Thank you." Draco leaned forward and kissed Hermione softly on the cheek, "I love it."

"Its nothing in comparison to Harry's gift." Hermione responded with a small blush.

Draco raised his eye brown in a questioning manner.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Way to give away the surprise."

Draco laughed under his breath when Harry took a deep breath and sighed, his shoulders slumping as he shook his head. "I guess I should let you have your gift… although I didn't wrap it."

"Who taught you manners, your always supposed to wrap gifts… people might think you don't care…" The blond mocked the etiquette training they both had to endure.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm sure you'll get over it." Harry raised his arm high above his head, putting out one finger perpendicular to the floor and whistled softly. A very small yellow bird flew in from an open window. Before Draco could laugh at such a joke of a gift, the small bird landed on Harry's finger. As he lowered his arm in front of him the bird shifted until it was a beautiful falcon, sporting shades of green and silver feathers that had never been before seen on a falcon.

Just as Draco was about to ask what kind of bird Harry was holding that could change species, Harry looked the falcon in the eyes. The birds feathers turned into orange and purple scales and the large bony body turned into that of a sleek cobra. The snake wrapped itself around Harry's arm resting its head against his fingers and waiting for his next command.

Draco looked at both Hermione and Harry's hands, looking for a wand performing transfiguration. But neither of them had wands in their hand. "How are you…"

Harry shook his head, "Not me. She's a shifter; an animal that can change into any form it likes. The older they are the more things they can change into, including humans. She's just a kid right now, but as she grows her forms will get bigger."

"She just shifts into whatever she wants?"

Harry grinned and pulled the snake closer to his body, cupping his other hand under her as she changed into a lion cub, who sat purring and rubbing its head against the silk on the front of Harry's dress robes. "She can change into whatever she wants, but usually she just follows the directions given to her… telepathically."

The look on Draco's face was priceless, complete wonder and astonishment. Right on time Hermione lifted the camera and took a picture of both of them, Harry with a shit-eating grin on his face holding the lion cub, and Draco completely amazed at the creature in front of him.

"Now there's a picture worth 2,000 words." Hermione quipped.

Harry didn't wait for Draco to ask how one was supposed to converse telepathically with a shifter. "All you need to know is her name. As long as you think of her name before you tell her what to shift into, she will do as you say. The whole point of her being able to read your mind is so that you never have to say the name out loud. If someone over hears her name, they will be able to control her against you."

Harry stepped forward until he was inches from Draco, and carefully handed him the cub, "Out loud call her 'Danica', but to control her," Harry leaned forward until his lips were against Draco's ear, "Call her 'Delmi."

Draco looked down, catching the lion's eyes, "_Delmi?"_

"_What do you wish of me?"_

"_Can you change into a hippogriff, Delmi?" _

The lion in his arms bowed its head while it's body changed shape. Draco had to put her on the ground from its shear size. Apparently even young hippogriffs were large. When she was completely changed she stood about waist high to both Harry and Draco. This had attracted a lot of attention from everyone at the party.

Draco smirked and stroked her head, "Very good Danica…" He turned to Harry, "She is the most amazing thing I've ever seen in my life."

Danica turned her head to the side and watched as Tom Riddle strode across the ballroom floor. She didn't wait for an order but changed back into the cobra form she had been earlier. She slid up Draco's sleeve, hiding most of her body underneath the cloth so that only her head stuck out.

"An interesting friend you have there."

"Yes," Draco choked, making sure not to call him "My Lord," in the presence of Hermione.

"I wonder if you would indulge me in an experiment." Tom asked.

"Of course. What did you have in mind?" Draco answered with the most respect he could muster without giving away anything to those who were not Death Eaters.

"Black! Come over here." Tom said, looking into the crowed of people on the dance floor.

Sirius had been dancing with Lily, spinning her around the floor in a very sensual waltz. When he heard his Lord calling for him, Sirius pecked Lily gently on the lips, handing her off to Remus before jogging over to Tom, Harry, and Draco.

"What can I do for you?" Sirius asked.

"I don't believe that Ms. Granger has seen your… talent."

Sirius raised an eyebrow and looked around, his eyes landing on the beautiful brown-eyed girl standing with her hand on Harry's bent arm. "You haven't seen my other form before?"

Hermione smiled, "I've heard quite a bit about it, but I've never seen it myself."

"Ah, well, anything to impress a beautiful lady such as yourself." Sirius bowed to her with a devilishly hansom smile on his face. He didn't even stand up, but from his bowed position did a back flip through the air, half way through changing into his dog self.

Hermione squatted down so that she was resting on her heals, putting her hand out for Sirius to sniff. She slowly stroked his head; "You make such a cute dog, Padfoot."

"Definitely an improvement from your normal self." Harry quipped, earning him a growl from the black dog on the ground.

"Draco, if you would ask your shifter to imitate Black here?" Tom asked, bringing them all back to what he had asked for.

Draco nodded his head and looked down to the cobra, "_Delmi, I want you to look as much like Pads as possible."_ He dropped down to his knee and let the snake slide out of his sleeve and onto the floor.

The snake slithered over to Padfoot, getting a good look at the dog before transforming. When she was done, Danica looked exactly like Padfoot, except for two things. Firstly she was a few inches smaller than Padfoot, and secondly, she lacked the equipment that made Padfoot the horn-dog everyone knew and loved.

"Very impressive. You've found yourself quite an animal." Tom told the boys before turning heal and walking away.

The dogs on the floor were busy checking each other out while Hermione stood up, linking her arm with Harry's once again. "That was kind of weird."

"Tom is… eccentric. He enjoys things that are out of the ordinary." Harry answered, covering for the odd behavior.

Hermione nodded as if she accepted the explanation given.

"You don't have to stay down there Padfoot… Tom left." Harry said to the black dog that was currently sniffing the smaller female version of himself. Padfoot looked up at Harry cocking his head to the left for a moment before changing back into his normal self.

"That is one amazing animal you have there. If I hadn't watched her change with my own eyes I wouldn't have known she wasn't a dog."

"Where did you find her?" Draco asked Harry.

"I found her egg. Adult shifters lay eggs, both parents keeping the egg warm for two months. A few days before the egg is supposed to hatch they leave the egg in a hidden area, and never return. Apparently her parents thought that the shrieking shack would be a good place to hide her." Harry explained.

"How did you find out her name?" Sirius asked, intrigued at animal.

"A baby shifter will tell the first human that he or she sees, his or her name, but only if that person knows to ask. I read about shifters a few months back when I was looking into becoming an Anamagi, so when I came across the egg I knew what I had found, and I knew I had to ask."

Danica's tale wagged back and forth as Harry told the story. She took a few steps back before jumping on him, changing mid jump into a small tiger. Harry caught her and looked up confused, "Did you tell her to do that?"

Draco shook his head, "Nope, I didn't tell her to do anything."

Sirius grinned. He leaned over and scratched the cat behind his ears knowing exactly what had happened. "She can sense you."

Harry gave his godfather a confused stare. "What are you talking about?"

"She's changed into a cat both times she's been in your arms, she can sense that your animal form is feline. I've got 50 galleons that say when you become an Animagus, you'll be some form of a cat."

"Must be a disappointment for you and Moony, two canines end up raising a cat…" Draco joked.

"As long as you're a big cat, I think we'll get over it." Sirius slapped Harry on the back and turned back to the dance floor, searching out his lovers.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Draco awoke the next day, to a tapping on his door. He slid out of bed, careful not to disturb Danica who had been sleeping as a silver and purple tiger, just to show off.

Draco slipped on a pair of loose fitting silk pants and opened the door. "Yes?"

Narcissa stood in front of him dressed in silver work robes. "Gather your bag, as well as your new pet. Your training begins in a few short hours."

"Any word yet where my training is to be held?"

"Far away from the Castellum. This is not normal training, you and your tutors will be housed a far distance from any town. This is to give you the utmost privacy as you train and learn. You will see no one else until you return for your initiation." Narcissa reached out and stroked her only son's cheek softly, "I know you don't understand yet, my son, but you will soon enough. It is a great honor that you bring to your family as well as yourself."

With that Narcissa turned and apparated away. Draco did exactly as he was told, gathering his bag, and asking Danica, to change into a snake form so that she was easier to carry.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

What do you think? I promise it will get smutty and more intense soon. If you enjoyed it, please leave a message for me and a carrot or two for Draco Potter.


	5. Cosaints

"You are a Defender

Firstly… I know this took a lot longer than I said it would but I didn't know where to stop the chapter and it is a lot longer than normal.

Chapter is currently: betaed

This is mostly an explaining chapter, gets a little mushy at the end, but keep in mind that dark and dirty things are coming up next chapter and I know you will all love them

Enjoy

Chrys

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

"You are a _Cosaint_." Said Draco's trainer, after a solid ten minutes of diagnostic tests. "It was to be expected, and has always been assumed, unfortunately we could not be sure until after your 16th birthday."

Draco raised an eyebrow at the man. He was a few inches taller than Draco, had short dark blue hair, and eyes to match. The man was muscular, his arms and legs stretched his tight fitting clothing, making him look like a bouncer from one of those heavy metal muggle nightclubs. His voice was deep and rich, laced with a touch of Irish accent, and commanded the attention of everyone within a 100-meter radius.

When he had walked into the room, Draco had already been standing in the center of it, watching Danica slide over his fingers from one hand to the next. The man ordered him to first let the creature down, and then stand perfectly still while he examined him. He hadn't told Draco what his name was, or what exactly he had been looking for until he declared, ten minutes later, that he was a "_Cosaint_," whatever the hell that meant.

Using the decorum and manners he was brought up with he spoke. "May I inquire as to who you are and what exactly a '_Cosaint_' is?"

The man walked one more circle around Draco before stopping just three feet in front of him. "My name is Fallyn and you are to refer to me as such, I am the master teacher for _Cosaints_, and have been for the last thousand years."

"That would make you a…"

"My race is called _Saindiabhal_, the name was thrown together for us by an Irish cleric, it derives from Gaelic, meaning roughly, Protect Demon." Fallyn answered back his voice dripping in the loathing he had for the D-word, "But that is neither here nor there, it is my job, and has always been my job, to find _Cosaints_ and train them. I have never chosen any side in any war, nor will I ever."

"You have failed to tell me what exactly a '_Cosaint_' is." Draco stated, wanting to know what the station meant.

"May I hold your shifter?" Fallyn asked as if he hadn't heard Draco speak.

Draco was startled, not expecting the man to avoid his question so blatantly. He looked down at Danica who was looking straight at him.

"_He is not an enemy… I can sense it."_

"You may." Draco responded; waiting for any sign that Fallyn would harm her.

The large man kneeled down and held out a welcoming hand for the creature, standing up again once she was safely in his grip. "Can she change into magical as well as regular animals?"

"She was a baby hippogriff last night." Draco answered; none too pleased that they had gotten off subject.

"Would you ask her to change into a Runespoor?" Fallyn's eyes never left the snake in his hand as he made his request.

Draco figured that if he complied now, he might get a straight answer later and gave a mental whistle at Danica. "_Do as he asks Delmi… for now_."

"_Yes master_" She replied. Since she had left Draco's room earlier that morning she had been in the shape of a very small black cobra. This was not because she sensed Draco's form to be that of a serpent, but because her cobra form was less noticeable and easy to carry around. Now as she lay in the hands of Draco's new instructor, her black body turned bright orange, leaving a few black stripes, and two new heads split off. When she was done she was a good 4 feet long, about an inch in diameter, and her three heads looked up at the one holding her, as if to ask if she passed her second test (the first of course being when she had to imitate Sirius).

"Beautiful, I'm sure she will come in handy quite often." He let her down and watched as she changed into a panther cub and curled up at Draco's feet.

Fallyn waved his hand so slightly, that Draco only saw it because he had kept both eyes on the man's hands since he had let Danica down. Two identical chairs appeared one behind Draco and one in front of him. After Fallyn took his seat, Draco did the same, his body language screamed relaxed, but in truth Draco was ready to draw his wand at any time.

Fallyn ran a large hand over his face before beginning. "_Cosaint, _is a Gaelic term meaning 'defense.' You are literally a defense for your mate. You are their defender, their shield. Your soul purpose in life is to love, and defend your mate. Not every pair has a _Cosaint_… in fact, for every billion people born, one maybe two true _Cosaints_ are born as well. Cosaints are pre-destined, by the fates themselves, to protect their soul mates. Their soul mates are very important people, people who are responsible for changing the world, and usually have vast amounts of power."

"How do you tell who is a Cosaint, and who their mate is?" Draco asked, widely interested in something he had never heard of before.

Fallyn nodded, "Good question. First off, let me tell you that of my own race, there are four of us. Two males two females and their can only be two of us on earth at one moment, and they must be mates. My mate and myself have been here for just under a thousand years. Once our thousand years is up, we shall leave the earth, and be replaced with our other pair. The two that remain in our own realm, live with the fates, and are responsible for the threads of _Cosaints_ and their mates. Because of this they mark both children at birth, so that we know who to look for."

Draco nodded in understanding, pulling out his wand and conjuring a kettle of tea and two cups. He filled them both as he listened, before taking his own and relaxing again.

"First off, they are born to parents that don't follow… the norm. Two people, who are soul mates, but can't stand each other, or are firmly on opposite sides of a war. In your case you are born to two people who are both attracted to their own sex. I'm sure you know that in Pureblood wizarding society it is not uncommon for a homosexual male to marry a woman in order to procure a heir, but it is very rare that he chose a woman who, is homosexual herself."

Draco chuckled, "It made for a very interesting childhood, I can tell you that."

Fallyn smiled, "Another marker is that in physical appearance they will have a sharp contrast. You may not have heard of a muggle by the name of Napoleon, but he was a very important person, and his Cosaint, was his wife Josephine. He was very short, and quite ugly, while Josephine was much taller than him and beautiful."

"Tell me my soul mate isn't some short ugly woman…" Draco said, scared as to who it could be.

Fallyn just shook his head, "Wrong on all accounts, not short, not by any means ugly and defiantly not a woman."

"If he is a tall good looking guy, how exactly is his appearance in 'sharp contrast' to mine?"

Fallyn was still laughing at the thought of Draco's mate being a short ugly woman. "You will understand in due time, just be safe in the knowledge that _he, _is quite good looking, and I believe he is even taller than you are."

Draco was about to argue, wanting to know whom his mate was. In fact he was quite annoyed to find out that his mate was pre-determined and that he had no say in the matter. Lately he had been finding himself thinking more and more about his best friend in that way, but due to the chastity order put on him by Voldemort, and now all this talk of soul mates and Cosaints… he doubted he would ever have the chance to see if it would have worked out.

"Do not see this as a burden, Draco. You have yet to know the feeling of loving and being loved by your true soul mate. And the knowledge that once your training is complete you will be able to defend, and protect him in ways previously unimaginable to you, will bring you a great sense of pride and confidence. The fates know what they are doing, and you will play, and have played a pivotal role in the course of history."

Draco nodded, "If I'm that important… I guess we should start training then shouldn't we?"

Fallyn smiled and nodded, "That we should…"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHP

Harry's 16th birthday party was not the huge affair that Draco had just a month previously. Hosted at his parents' former house, only his family and friends from school were in attendance. All of his death eater connections and friends would be at his initiation later that night. Hermione as well as the entire family of Weasley's, most of Gryffindor, and a few students from the other houses as well had come to wish him a 'Happy Birthday.' The odd part about Harry's party was that it was missing Draco Malfoy.

Harry knew that they were both going to be initiated that night, but he was quite pissed off that Draco hadn't been allowed to attend this party as well. Most of the time you couldn't find one without the other, so it was quite a shock when the blond was no where in sight. Many wondered what they could have fought about that Draco couldn't bother himself to show up for his best friend's birthday party.

There was one other hitch in Harry's 16th party. His name was Neville Longbottom. You see, Harry didn't know exactly how to act around the boy. Did Neville know what Dumbledore planned for him? Did Neville know that their old coot of a Headmaster thought that he was some sort of "Chosen-one?" Did Neville know that aforementioned old coot, was wrong?

Harry tried as hard as he possibly could to be nice to Neville. To not ask him what he knew about prophecies. To not question him on just how close Dumbledore was to his family. So instead he spent a lot of time with the Weasley's. Ron and Hermione were dancing most of the night, so Harry contented himself with discussing pranks with the Twins.

When it came time to open presents, he plastered on a fake smile and received them graciously. His parents had gone and gotten him the newest and fastest broom, a Horntail Flyer, which was reportedly much faster, sleeker, and had better control than the Firebolt. According to reports you barely had to think a movement and the Flyer responded. Sirius and Remus had gotten him a card, which on the inside explained that his gift would be waiting in his room after the night's _festivities_. Ron had gotten him four tickets to the next Chudley Cannon's game, most likely through his father's connections at the Ministry, and with a sly nudge indicating that he would want to be one of the four. Hermione's present had to be one of the coolest though. She had gotten him a gift certificate to Madam Kira's Magical Tattoo Parlor, good for one tattoo and a piercing. Harry was sure that girl knew him too well.

Harry opened every single present, but was disappointed to find that Draco hadn't even be able to send a gift along with someone else. It wasn't that Harry was ungrateful or wanted more presents or anything, but when you find yourself crushing hard on your best friend, his present is usually the one you look forward to the most, not because of what it is but because of who it is from.

An hour later, the candles had been blown out, all the gifts opened, and the guests had filed out one by one, until the only one's that remained was Harry, his parents and his godparents.

"You have an hour until your initiation. It will be private, with only us, Severus, and a few key members in attendance. Sirius has been designated to get you ready." Lily told her son, patting down his unruly hair.

"And the Malfoy's right? Draco and I are getting initiated together don't we?" Harry asked.

"No. Draco will be initiated after you, but you will not see him until the meeting tonight." James answered.

Harry looked confused and slightly miffed. He hadn't seen Draco in over a month and frankly he was getting a bit testy because of it. The only thing that had kept him occupied the last few weeks was working on becoming an Animagi, but even that got boring without Draco to lighten up his mood. He actually got so annoyed that Draco wasn't around that he nearly marched into the Manor and demand that Tom tell him where the fuck Draco was and why he couldn't see him. Bella had of course stopped this, reminding Harry that Tom wasn't one to be ordered around, and that he would see her nephew in due time.

"Come on pup… got to get you ready." Sirius threw an arm around Harry's shoulder and pulled him away to the fireplace.

HPHPHPHP

"Your training is over, you know everything you will ever need to know to protect your mate." Fallyn stated.

"You still haven't told me who my mate is. You've gone over everything we have to do to be bonded, you've gone over roles for the both of us, and you've told me that we are to change the world, but I still don't know who he is. How am I supposed to find him?"

Fallyn smiled. "You are to be presented to him tonight once you are initiated. I believe that in your Master's ranks, are will be called a 'second."

"He's a death eater…" Draco's mind flipped into over drive, he was going to be presented to someone as a second, that meant that his soul mate was already a death eater, already someone distinguished in Voldemort's ranks, someone older than him. His mind sifted through the possibilities, of tall, handsome and male, but couldn't think of anyone he would want to spend the rest of his life defending.

"Are you sure?"

Fallyn nodded. "Positive. You will leave here, in thirty minutes time. Your Aunt Bellatrix will be picking you up and preparing you for your initiation. Once you are officially initiated, the one you call 'Lord Voldemort' will tell you, who your mate is. You should have a few minutes to wrap your head around it before the meeting starts. I am told that your presentation is the second order of business."

"I feel like a prize stud, being gifted away to some big spender." Draco rubbed his temple slowly. "Tell me what would have happened if I hadn't wanted to become a Death Eater.

Fallyn's smile grew prideful; "Good question. On your 16th birthday, you would have been given a month to find your own home outside of the Castellum walls. I would have come for you away, taught you everything I have over the past few weeks, and if you had already met your mate, I would have told you his name. If you hadn't, then I would tell you to live your life your way, and he would come along shortly."

"How would I know who he was."

"Once a _Cosaint_ turns 16, setting eyes upon his soul mate, would trigger the knowledge. You would instantly know that he, was your mate, and wouldn't be able to be more than 10 feet away from him. Once the bond is consummated, then you can separate yourselves from each other, but you will be an empath to each other's feelings. If he is every scared or threatened, you will know and be able to apparate directly to him."

Draco nodded; feeling more comfortable knowing he still had a choice in the matter of being a Death Eater. Not that he would consider for one nanosecond to not being initiated tonight, but as a headstrong Malfoy, he wanted it to be his choice to do so.

"All your things packed?"

"Yes Fallyn."

"And Danica?"

Draco pointed to the rafters of the room on which sat a large blue falcon. "Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Always, the more questions you ask, the more knowledge you shall obtain." Fallyn answered in his more whimsical voices.

"You always talk of those that have changed the world as male, even though their _Cosaints_ are either or… has there ever been a woman, destined to have a _Cosaint_?

"There have been a few. Catherine the Great, Queen Elizabeth I, Madame Currie, but since the tragedy of the last one, I doubt there will be another while I am still around." Fallyn's face grew pained, and he took a deep breath just to blow it out a few seconds later.

"The last one?" Draco prodded, wanting to know.

"Anastasia NikolaevnaRomanov. She was three years older than her _Cosaint_. Unfortunately she was killed when she was 17, before her Cosaint knew how to protect her. It is mostly my fault, I should have protected her but the Bolshevik's got to her first… she would have changed Russia a great deal. Communism would never have reared its ugly head if I had been able to save her…"

Draco felt sorry that he asked, and promised himself to look up Anastasia some other time. He looked at the clock that hung on the wall and found that he only had a few more minutes before his aunt would arrive. "Will I see you again?"

"I will be around for a year or so more before I am replaced." Fallyn wiped the grim look off of his face and gave Draco a reassuring look. "Oh, I nearly forgot. Your necklaces, wear yours tonight and present the other to your mate once your bond is consummated." Fallyn handed Draco a box.

Draco opened it and found a Celtic knot, split in two and fastened on two silver chains. He slipped one over his head and pocketed the box. "Thank you… for everything."

"It has been a pleasure to teach you." Fallyn bowed to Draco, and watched as Draco did the same. In the moment that Bella stepped into the room to let her nephew know she was there, Draco turned his head to his aunt, and Fallyn disappeared.

HPHPHPHP

"Down to your shorts and lay on the bed." Sirius ordered as they appeared in one of the hundreds of bedrooms in the Manor.

"Sorry to disappoint Pads, but Tom has me under a chastity order." Harry smirked in a way that resembled Draco and Sirius put together.

"Quit with the chit chat pup… If I wanted to jump you I wouldn't have told you to take off your clothes I would have ripped them from your body."

"Kinky, I like it. But like I said you'll have to wait until after I'm initiated." Harry retorted, pulling his shirt up and over his head and throwing it to the ground. His pants were next until he was clad only in his silk black boxers. "Stomach or back?"

"Stomach." Sirius answered, holding a jar of cream that Harry had never seen before.

Harry shrugged, trusting his Godfather, and laid himself out on the bed face down.

Sirius kneeled next to Harry on the bed, and scooping a liberal amount of cream onto his hands began massaging it into Harry's back and shoulders. "This will increase everything you feel tonight. It will amplify every touch, every sound and every feeling you are met with. It will also allow you to relax, so your body won't fight with the spell that Lord Voldemort will use during the initiation."

Sirius covered Harry's back, shoulders, arms and legs with the cream before he told the boy to turn over. He smiled as his eyes caught Harry's emerald ones. "You shouldn't be worried Harry…"

Harry laughed, "I'm not worried at all. I trust you, and him completely." He said this slipping his well-oiled hands under his head as Sirius continued to apply the cream to his chest. "I do have a question for you though."

"Shoot pup." Sirius replied, his hands relaxing all of the muscles in Harry's left calf.

"Do you ever regret joining him?"

"Nope. Because of him, I got to help change the world at the age of 21… and I'm still doing it. If it weren't for Lord Voldemort, Remus would not hold any job, nevertheless a job in the ministry. He's done a lot of things for our world. We don't have to jump through bureaucratic hoops to get funding or answers; I don't waste my time doing endless piles of paperwork instead of leading the Aurors. I need something, I knock on your father's door, ask him for what I need and he says yes or no… usually yes." Sirius added with a bit of a smirk. "Helps when your screwing the boss I guess…"

Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"It's a million times better than the alternative. If Dumbledore had a say, anyone with a touch of creature blood in them would be on 50 different lists, would have to wear a nametag or some identification singling them out. They wouldn't be able to keep respectable jobs. Everyone would walk around staring at Remus thinking that he was some form of monster. Not to mention the fact that Dumbledore wants to open up our world to the muggles. He thinks we should heal their medical problems, use our magic to make their lives better. We would turn into little magical servants; waving our wands around like the wizards of muggle tales, and making their every wish come true. Frankly we have our own problems; we don't need to spend our time making Muggle's lives better. If anything they should be serving us." Sirius finished with the cream and wiped his hands off on a clean rag.

"Can I sit up now?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." The older man replied as he walked over to the closet doors in the corner of the room. He reached in and pulled out a pair of the darkest black leather pants Harry had ever seen. He swore they had to be enchanted to mimic the lack of light from a dark cavern far beneath the earth. "Throw these on."

Harry complied slipping his lithe muscled body into the pants, finding them snug, and extremely sexy wrapped around his legs and ass. "Where in Merlin's closet did you find these pants?"

"Birthday gift to you from Our Lord, specifically said you were to wear them tonight." Sirius pulled a long black cloak from the closet as well and turned around. "Damn… they really do you justice don't they?"

"Hottest fucking pair of pants I've ever seen." Harry answered, still looking at himself in the long mirror on the far wall. The image was aided by the fact that all of his muscles gleaned in the light, and his eyes seemed to have turned a brighter green than ever before, almost as if the sun was being reflected in a perfect emerald.

Sirius cocked an eyebrow in an amused and fairly turned-on way, as he walked back over to his godson, throwing the cloak over his shoulders. The cloak was black velvet with the tiniest red trim around the edges, and was fastened with five jewels, two rubies, two emeralds and an onyx in the middle all set in platinum. The cloak fell from Harry's broad shoulders and the jewels laid across his broad chest.

"And the cloak?" Harry questioned.

Sirius grinned brushing off a non-existent piece of lint from the shoulder as he stood behind Harry in the mirror. "A gift from my cousin Bella."

Harry loved what he saw in the mirror. He saw a man, a "Dark Prince" if you will, who looked powerful and sexy. He wondered if it would give him enough of a push to pursue Draco once the Chastity order was gone. "Does everyone dress like this when initiated?"

"Sort of. Everyone wears a pair of black pants, a black cloak and shoes. Some dress it up, like this, some come dressed plainly. But I was told to give you these to dress in, as well as the pair of Hebridean Black dragon hide boots that are at the end of the bed."

Once Harry had slipped on the boots, did his hair just right, and straightened everything until it was perfect, Sirius stood in front of him. His hands gripping Harry's upper arms, as he spoke. "You are a man today, and none of us could possibly be any prouder than we are. You're destined for greatness, pup."

Harry's smile was huge as he hugged his godfather. "Love you, Padfoot. I'm quite glad my parents are unconventional."

"Me too."

A knock came at the door, and Bellatrix poked her head in. " 'Bout ready love?"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Like it? Did I explain everything enough? Any questions, comments, concerns? Please review! Drop me and Draco Potter a line, and tell me what you think and give him a carrot… or a biscuit we both love biscuits.

BTW the Dragon Hide boots come from a dragon actually listed _in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them by Newt Scamander (a.k.a. J. K. Rowling)_

The Runespoor is also found in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them by Newt Scamander (a.k.a. J. K. Rowling)_ and I will give you the definition for those of you who don't own this great book.

Runespoor

Ministry of Magic Classification, (XXXXX known wizard killer/impossible to train or domesticate, and X boring)

The Runespoor rates a XXXX

(Actual excerpt)

The Runespoor originated in the small African country of Burkina Faso. A three-headed serpent, the Runespoor commonly reaches a length of six or seven feet. Livid orange with black stripes, the Runespoor is only too easy to spot, so the Ministry of Magic in Burkina Faso has designated certain forests unplottable for the Runespoor's sole use.

_The Runespoor, though not in itself a particularly vicious beast, was once a favorite pet of Dark wizards, no doubt because of its striking and intimidating appearance. It is to the writings of Parselmouths who have kept and converse with these serpents that we owe our understanding of their curious habits. It transpires from their records that each of the Runespoor's heads serves a different purpose. The left head (as seen by the wizard facing the Runespoor) is the planner. It decides where the Runespoor is to go and what it is to do next. The middle head is the dreamer (Runespoors may remain stationary for days at a time, lost in glorious visions and imaginings). The right head is the critic and will evaluate the efforts of the left and middle heads with a continual irritable hissing. The right head's fangs are extremely venomous. The Runespoor rarely reaches a great age, as the heads tend to attack each other. It is common to see a Runespoor with the right head missing, the other two heads having banded together to bite it off. _

_The Runespoor produces eggs though its mouths, the only known magical beast to do so. These eggs are of immense value in the production of potions to stimulate mental agility. A black market in Runespoor eggs and in the serpents themselves has flourished for several centuries. _


	6. The Heir

Harry James Potter swore his devotion and loyalty to Tom Marvalo Riddle at six o'clock p

Betaed

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry James Potter swore his devotion and loyalty to Tom Marvolo Riddle at six o'clock p.m. on July 31st 1996. Watching him take his oath were his four parents, Bellatrix Lestrange, Severus Snape, and Fenrir Greyback. Tom performed the ritual as usual, asking if Harry would swear his life to Tom and to the Death Eater agenda. He did. Usually, once someone was sworn, their crest would change, indicating their own place in the fold, instead of that of their parents. It would still denote being an heir, but otherwise it would change to reflect their own self instead of that of their family before them. Before Harry could see the change in his crest, Severus stepped forward and bound his arm with a thick black cloth, so that no one could see the image behind it.

"Do not remove the binding until you are told to do so." Tom ordered his newest member.

"Yes, My Lord." Harry replied, shocking nearly everyone in the room at how respectful he was. Lily and James couldn't be more pleased.

"Go directly to the meeting hall, you are dismissed." Tom stated.

Harry was about to rise from his kneeling position but had to ask a question first. "My Lord, In which circle do you wish me to stand?"

Tom's face did not betray anything. "No circle at all. Stand in the back at the door, you will understand soon enough."

Harry caught his eye for a moment, wondering if it were an honor or a punishment to not stand inside of the designated rings. He wondered if it had anything to do with the prophecy. Instead of asking, he rose and led his witnesses out. No one touched him or even talked to him, no "congratulations" happened at all, for no one was quite sure why he was not assigned to a circle.

Harry didn't look back, not wanting to see the mixed emotions on his parents' faces, instead he walked directly to the meeting room, and opened the door, holding it for his parents, noticing that Bellatrix, Snape, and Greyback had stayed behind. Once the four were in the room, Harry stepped in himself, moving next to the door, behind the indented circles that marred the ground. He watched his parents move to the front of the currently empty room.

At the head of the room was a three-tiered raised platform. On the top was Lord Voldemort's throne, on the next tier down to the left, was Severus' high backed chair, that depicted two powerful basilisks, and on the tier below that, again slightly to the left, was the smaller chair belonging to Lucius. From the bottom platform stemmed a small circle. In order by numerus to the Dark Lord, stood James Potter, Lily Potter, Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Fenrir Greyback. Harry watched as his parents took their normal spots, leaving room for Narcissa and Fenrir. Behind them would stand the second through seventh circle of followers, each ring becoming larger the farther back it was. Everyone stood according to his or her numerus of the Dark Lord, and not by who else they might be a numerus of.

As Harry thought of this, he looked down at his arm, wondering why Snape had covered it before he could see the changes to it. He wondered if it would finally denote where he stood, as it had never had his parents ranking on it, like all of the other children that had grown up inside of the Castellum.

The sound of flapping wings pulled him out of his train of thought, and when he looked up he found Danica, flying in from a window on the far wall. She flew to him in the form of a brown and white hawk, sweeping over the room and landing on his outstretched arm.

"_Hello Delmi" _Harry thought, while catching her eyes.

"_Master Harry, I am happy to see you again."_

Harry ran a finger over her head and down her wing gently, _"Where is Draco?"_

"_I am sorry, Master Harry. I've been ordered not to tell you."_

Harry gave the bird a sad smile; "_It's ok. I understand. I see that you have grown since you have been gone."_

"_Yes, Master Draco feeds me well."_

"_And what are you doing in here?"_

"_Master Draco sent me to you. To let you know that he was here, and that you will understand everything soon enough."_

Harry shook his head. _"So everyone keeps telling me."_ Harry watched as other Death Eaters filed in, each wearing their darkest colors, with their hoods covering the heads so that only those facing the circles could see their faces. He watched as every spot was taken in every circle, leaving no room for himself or for Draco. He really wanted to know what was going on, and why it needed to be kept top secret. About thirty seconds after the last Death Eater entered the hall, the door that led directly to Voldemort's office opened, and in he stepped followed by Severus and Lucius.

The three moved in front of their assigned chairs, but did not sit down as normal. They watched as every other Death Eater in the room dropped to one knee, their head bowed and their left arm exposed. Harry followed the same movement, dropping down on his left knee, his head bent, his left forearm exposed except for the thick cloth that covered his crest.

"Death Eaters. Today is a day to remember forever, a day that will be etched in the stone tablets of history. The announcement that I will make in just a moment will change your world, and the wizarding world as a whole, forever. Tonight I announce, my Heir."

The room filled with gasps of Death Eaters. The only ones that did not appear shocked were Severus, and of course Tom himself.

"My Heir, My Partner, My Equal, shall be treated with the same respect, and loyalty as you give me. Outside of the Castellum, his identity shall be kept confidential, for it is a direct order that his identity shall not be revealed to those outside of the Castellum walls, until he chooses to do so himself. He shall only be referred to as 'The Heir." Every Death Eater's crest glowed crimson, acknowledging the direct order. An order such as that could not be disobeyed, and if it were, would result in fierce punishment, usually death.

At Tom's words a chair appeared next to his own. It was made of rich redwood and black velvet. "May I present my heir, Harry James Potter!"

Harry's head snapped up faster than anyone else's, followed by those of his parents, and then the rest of the room. Harry stared into the eyes of Voldemort, not expecting this at all, he had planned to be an invisible force, the puppeteer with invisible strings… he never imagined that Tom would make him his equal.

"Stand Harry, and join me." Tom's voice requested. And Harry realized it was a request, and not an order. As Tom's equal, he would not be required to do what Tom asked of him. Encouraged, yes. But he would not be required, because the only way to remove the position that Tom had bestowed upon him now was to disinherit Harry… and if he did that, he would lose the hidden power, he had worked 16 years to cultivate.

Harry stood, and did as was asked of him, stepping through the Death Eaters, Danica on his arm, and watching as each circle turned to bow to him now. He reached the platform and slowly ascended the stairs, looking at Lucius when he reached the first one, watching the man bow to him. He took another step, up to Severus' level, and surprisingly enough Severus too bowed in respect. He took his last step, so that he stood on the right side of the Dark Lord himself. He caught Tom's eye, and in unison they bowed to each other, officially recognizing each other as equals.

"In taking your seat at my right hand, you accept your position as my heir, and as a leader of the Death Eaters. All those that bow to me, bow to you, and those to you, now also bow to me."

Harry nodded once, and once again in perfect unison, Harry and Tom took their seats upon the top level of the platform. There was silence in the room, and a half a second later Severus sat, and then Lucius.

Harry saw the faces of his shocked parents. Tears ran down Lily's face, and a look of immense pride held on James'. Sirius and Remus wore brilliant smiles, and looked like they wanted to give him a round of applause. His eyes crossed over the room, looking under each hood for the face of his best friend, it wasn't there.

He was going to ask, demand that Draco be brought into the room when Tom spoke again.

"For our second order of business, I have a gift to you. The gift of a Second."

The doors to the back of the room where Harry had been standing just a few minutes prior broke open, slamming against the walls. In the center of them stood Draco Malfoy, clad only in a pair of tight black pants and boots; his hair styled to look as if he had just left a rough bout of sex.

Harry watched Draco cross the room with even more confidence that normal. He noticed how Draco had grown, the muscles in his body becoming more pronounced and defined. There was a glow around him, a hum of magic and energy, an unmistakable feeling of power and superiority.

Draco didn't look at his father, whose eyes hadn't left Draco since the doors opened. He did not acknowledge his mother, who he strode past. He stepped up the platform with all of the confidence in the world, kneeling at Harry's feet one platform below him, bowing his head and raising his left arm.

"I, Draco Kalven Malfoy, swear my servitude, loyalty, heart and mind to you Harry James Potter, my First, in what ever endeavor you so wish of me. I am yours."

Harry watched as Draco's crest grew completely black, then a few seconds later reappear completely different. The Dragon that had always signified Draco remained, but instead of standing tall in front of a far distant castle, it was curled at the feet of a large Black Panther. Directly behind the two stood the castle, black and outlined in silver as two moons shone over head. A Basilisk curled at the top most tower had a single red ring around its neck. As Draco and Harry both noticed this, they also noticed a single bright green ring that wrapped around the tail of the Dragon.

"Harry, remove the covering." Tom asked quietly.

Harry took the end of the cloth and unwound it from his arm, letting the thick black fabric fall to the ground. The same castle from Draco's crest stood tall and proud, the basilisk remained, but held no markings, and the second moon appeared as well. Harry's Lion was now a Panther, black as the night. Behind him stood an army of animals, Draco was the closest, but he could see the likeness of his parents, as well as other animals that people's crest reflected them as.

Murmurs spread across the room as everyone's crest changed to include a Panther, usually somewhere to the right of the Basilisk. Harry and Draco stared at their arms in dead silence, taking in every nook and cranny of their Crests.

Draco didn't dare look up into Harry's eyes. He had no idea what Harry was feeling at this moment, no clue of his wants or desires. He knew that they were destined to be together, but that didn't mean Harry did. It didn't mean that Harry had ever thought of Draco that way. He wished for the best, and hoped that Harry wasn't too angry over all of the secrets.

Harry on the other hand was ecstatic. Draco was his second… Draco, _belonged_, to him! At this thought, Harry reached down, gripping Draco's chin and pulling him first to his feet, and then into a searing kiss. Harry's hands dove into Draco's platinum hair and pulled, anchoring his face as he devoured his mouth. Draco gasped at the sudden intensity of the kiss, giving Harry's tongue ample opportunity to invade his mouth, tasting every nook and cranny of the man he had wanted for so long.

Draco was thrilled, now knowing just what Harry felt like, what he tasted like; Draco couldn't get enough of him. Logically he knew that part of the intensity was the spell that brought them together, but he recognized the passion as their own. Draco's hand gripped the soft skin of Harry's waist, returning the kiss with fervor.

The sound of Tom clearing his throat brought Harry back to reality, and he reluctantly broke the kiss. He caught Draco's eyes, recognizing the burning desire to continue, and gave a smirk, telling the blond that they would continue as soon as they possibly could. Harry saw Tom out of the corner of his eye, motion for them to be seated. He nodded once and gripped Draco's shoulder, spinning him around and pushing him into the chair that had appeared down a platform and to the right of Harry. His hand never left Draco's shoulder.

"On to other matters…" Tom began, leaving behind the ceremonial pomp and circumstance and getting started with the true Death Eater meeting, discussing new legislature, raids, enemies, and friends. He handed out assignments, heard reports, and discussed possible options for the future.

Harry knew he should have been paying attention, he should have listened to the reports, he had asked to be in the know about everything hadn't he? But he couldn't bring himself to care. His hand rested possessively on Draco's shoulder through out the entire meeting. He watched Draco shift in his chair, he noticed the bulge in his tight pants, and knew he had one of his own to match. He enjoyed the way that Draco's platinum hair brushed against the back of his neck, and how his fingers twitched in anticipation against the arm of the chair.

_What I would give to know what he is thinking_…

"_I could tell you if you really want."_ Answered Danica who was still perched on the top of Harry's chair in Hawk form.

Harry had forgotten she was there and had to stop himself from turning and looking at the bird. He schooled his features, nodding once to look as if he were listening to the hooded figure that was speaking in the fourth circle, before asking, _"He hasn't ordered you not to?"_

"_Nope… in fact he's been listening to everything running through your mind since he sat down… its an ability the books on shifters know nothing about, the ability to link two minds through my own. The only requirement is that you both be with in a decent sized area, and I don't have a direct order from either one of you against it." _

Harry was utterly amazed. It had never even crossed his mind that Danica would be able to do something like that. _"Please open the connection then."_

"_Sure the hell took you long enough to figure this one out." _Came the sarcastic tone of Draco's that Harry enjoyed so much.

"_To busy admiring how edible you look."_

Harry could hear the smile in Draco's voice, even though his face held a perfect stony expression._ "You're big and bad now, don't go soft on me." _

"_I would never go soft around you." _Harry's double meaning evident.

"_I hope not… we have quite a night ahead of us." _

Harry grew harder at the thought of spending the night with Draco, their forced celibacy over. He couldn't think of a single person he would rather have in his bed.

"_Your pants are looking very uncomfortable." _Harry offered.

Draco chuckled in his head_, "I'm sure yours are worse, what did Padfoot do, paint them on?"_

"_Not quite." _

Tom's voice broke into the boy's conversation. "Before we end the meeting does anyone else have something to report?" When no one stepped forward he nodded. "Very well, then this meeting is over."

The entire room bowed their heads, and those on the platform stood, and filed out through the back door. It took a great amount of will power for Harry to let go of Draco, but he was able to, until they got to the other side of the back door.

Once the door was closed behind the five, Harry's hand immediately slid under the cloak Draco wore and gripped near the back of his neck, the feel of skin on skin sent shivers down the spines of both boys.

Lucius clasped his son on the shoulder; "You have done this family proud."

"Thank you father." Draco responded. Any other time he would have been ecstatic to hear the words that came out of his father's mouth, but because of the knowledge that he had acquired over the last two months, and the feel of having his mate touching him for the first time since he had turned 16, Draco was seriously distracted.

"Is there anything else you need of us Tom?" Harry asked.

Tom could see the longing in Harry's eyes, not to mention the tightness in his trousers. He was tempted to prolong the inevitable, make the boys do something before retiring, try to force them apart for an hour or so just to mess with them. As soon as this thought passed through his mind he remembered Fallyn's warning, until the two consummated their bond, they could not be separated, and would be hard pressed to do anything besides jump each other.

"No. You may retire to the chambers that have been prepared for you. Any previous orders as to your, physical status are removed. Do enjoy the gifts that have been left in your room."

Draco bowed his head, and Harry just smirked, "I'll be sure to raise a silencing charm."

The three other men just shook their head and watched as Harry pulled Draco around, before practically running down the hall.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry slammed the door behind Draco, and practically threw him against it, pressing his hips into those of the other man as he kissed the living day lights out of him. Draco groaned, one hand buried in Harry's dark locks and the other unclasping the chain that held Harry's cloak on.

With in a matter of seconds, both cloaks were laying on the ground; their expensive jewel encrusted chains forgotten. Their mouths stayed glued together as fingers fought with buttons and zippers, trying to remove the tight black pants of each other. Draco got his hand into Harry's pants first, sliding under his boxers and cupping his length.

"Fuck…" Harry breathed against Draco's lips, breaking the kiss and panting.

Draco just grinned and used his free hand to push the pants and boxers down the other boys' legs, not letting go of the erection in his hand. Harry had to be a good eight inches long and decently thick. Draco dropped down to his knees; the thought of Harry buried inside of him making him to week to stand. He stroked the cock in front of him, tracing the thick vein that ran its length up to the blood flushed head. He could feel both of Harry's hands gripped in his hair as he leaned forward and took the cock into his mouth, sucking and licking the head while his hand pumped hard and fast.

Harry had died and gone to heaven, how he was standing he wasn't quite sure. Draco was doing delicious and wicked things with his tongue, and it was all Harry could do to hold off. He reveled in the feeling of Draco's hot mouth and tight hand around his dick, loving every stroke and flick of his tongue. When Draco moved down and took Harry's heavy sacs into his mouth Harry lost it.

"Up, pants off, on the bed… NOW." Harry ordered, unable to stand the sweet torture any longer.

Draco sent him a smoldering gaze, tipping just his eyes up to meet those of his lovers. "As you wish, My Lord." He stated in a voice close to that he would have used around Voldemort, but laced with lust.

Giving Harry, one final lick, he rose, his eyes never leaving the locking embrace of Harry's. His pants were off and a second later he lowered himself to the king size canopy bed. His legs spread, his body propped up on his bent arms, his signature smirk across his face, and his hard cock, ready and waiting.

Draco's words sent shivers through Harry. _"My Lord." _That one phrase falling so easily from Draco's lips brought every emotion from the last few hours crashing back to him. The knowledge that he was not only a powerful weapon but was recognized as superior. And Draco _belonged_ to him in the very best way possible.

Later Harry would thank Sirius for the cream he had rubbed all over the boy's body, as it helped enjoy every single sensation of touching the object of his desire. Harry climbed slowly on the bed, his fingers stroking the blonde's skin as he climbed on top of him. First his legs, then his hips, purposefully ignoring his cock. He kissed his abs, trailing his tongue over the defined muscles antagonizingly. He could hear Draco panting, gasping as Harry bit his nipple, soothing the bite with his tongue before moving over to the other one.

"Please…" Draco pleaded his arms falling out from under him, his fingers clenched in the black satin sheets.

Harry was completely over him now, his legs, stretched out on either side of Draco's hips, his weeping cock barely brushing over Draco's, just enough to make the blond plead. Harry lowered his head, nipping at Draco's ear lobe. "Please what?"

Draco arched his back, grinding his hips against those above him. "Please fuck me… I can't stand it."

Harry ran his hand down Draco's chest, grasping both of their cocks and coating his hand in their combined precum. "I do love it when you beg." Harry whispered as he slid first one, then two fingers into Draco's tight opening.

Draco clawed at the sheets, moaning and mewling in a mixture of pain and oh-so-delightful pleasure.

Harry stretched him, sliding his fingers in and out fast and hard. He knew he found Draco's pleasure spot when the body below him went completely rigid except for the high pitched yell leaving Draco's mouth.

Harry smirked, pulling his fingers roughly from Draco's body. He looked up and noticed a jar of the same cream Sirius had massaged into him earlier, sitting on the bed side table. He snatched it off the table and opened it. He coated his own cock with it first, then spread a liberal amount around Draco's opening. He tossed the jar across the room and covered Draco's weeping erection, stroking it slowly, teasingly.

The only warning Draco had was the feeling of Harry's cock brushing against first his thigh and then his opening.

Harry thrust in without hesitation, burring half of his cock into Draco on the first stroke. The blond gasped and moaned, the pain only amplifying the pleasure of having Harry inside of him. Harry stopped moving his own want to sheath himself completely inside of Draco overpowered by concern for the man under him.

"Draco… are you…"

The Slytherin grinned, stretching slowly and pushing against Harry just slightly. He slid his hand over Harry's, lacing his fingers with the dark haired boy's, "Move…"

Harry gripped Draco's hand, pulling himself slowly out, before pushing himself completely inside of Draco, pushing against Draco's prostate again.

It was hard for Draco to remember what he had to do as far as his _Cosaint_ duties were, but somewhere between Harry's thrusts, and their combined moans, he recalled the spell and act he was supposed to accomplish. With his free hand he summoned the blade he had asked his aunt to place in the room.

"Do you trust me? Do you trust me with your life?" Draco asked, squeezing the hand that was held in his, silver eyes meeting the dark emerald ones of his lover.

"Of course…" Harry continued rutting madly into his lover, unable to stop him self from burring his cock inside of Draco over and over again.

Draco smiled, rocking his body up against Harry, meeting him thrust for thrust as Harry pressed against his prostate over and over again. Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's waist tightly, hooking his feet around Harry's ass, pulling him further into him.

Harry was close. He had had so many wet dreams about this throughout the last year of school, and reality blew past any expectations he had ever had. He watched the pleasure play across Draco's face as he gave a very hard and fast thrust. Draco was murmuring words that Harry couldn't understand, and he watched as Draco cut a small line down the center of his own chest, before carefully duplicating the cut on Harry.

Both boys' vision went black, yet neither could stop moving. Their thrusts grew faster and harder, their moans louder and more pleasure-filled as the magic of their bonding expanded to exploding point.

"Draco!" Harry screamed out, completely encased inside of his lover as he exploded.

The feeling of Harry coming inside of him wrenched a guttural cry from Draco as he too flew off the edge of utter bliss.

It took five minutes before their breathing came back to normal. Neither man moved, as Draco knew they couldn't until the magic released their vision. Draco stroked the hard muscles of Harry's back slowly and reassuringly.

When their sight did come back, Draco let Harry move, allowing him to disengage himself from his lover and move next to him. "What was that?"

"That, is a very long story."

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

This took way to long for me to write, but I was having problems with it, as well as the length, I really wanted the sex scene in this chapter but I thought it might be too long, so I had to debate with myself over that. Anyway I hope you like it, from here on out it will get darker, kinkier, smuttier and then the plot (yes there is a plot) thickens.


	7. Sex and Power

Harry lay on his back, one hand behind his head, the other drawing circles on Draco's back

IF you have a problem with Guy on Guy sex…. Please leave now, don't send me a flame, don't complain to me, and stop searching for rated M Draco Harry romance stories.

Draco Potter is very proud of this chapter and would appreciate carrots and petting for his disturbing and devious little mind. (IF you don't know, Draco Potter is the cutest little white bunny rabbit with emerald eyes who lives in my head and comes up with all of my plot lines.)

Chapter is Beta'ed

Please Enjoy

Chrys

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry lay on his back, one hand behind his head, the other drawing circles on Draco's back. The blond was spread out on top of Harry, his head resting on Harry's chest, and his arm wrapped protectively around Harry's muscled body. He had finished telling his lover of everything he had learned in his training with Fallyn, shedding light as to why he had to be initiated after Harry, as well as why they hadn't been able to see each other after Draco's party. Harry had told Draco about the Prophecy as well as Dumbledore's thoughts on Neville.

"Always thought there was something weird with how Dumbledore treated him. Completely inept in everything except herbology and yet he is Dumbledore's favorite. Guess it makes sense now."

"Yeah," Harry sat up against the headboard and looked around the room, his eyes landing on a dark wooden chest on the other side of the room with a big red bow on top.

Draco followed Harry's gaze, "What's that?"

Moony and Pads' gift I'm guessing." Harry slid out of bed, and strode naked across the room. He bent down giving Draco a cock-hardening view of his ass.

"You should bend over more often." Draco said from the bed, not paying any attention to the chest in front of Harry.

"I have a feeling that you'll be the one bending over more than me…" Harry reached down and pulled something out that Draco couldn't see. Hiding it behind his back he came back to the bed, kneeling on the bed, looking down on his lover.

"I'm not sure I like that look in your eyes."

Harry just grinned, moving his hand in front of him showing Draco the string of silver anal beads that he had taken from the chest, "I'm sure you'll love it."

Draco bit his lip looking at the beads, "Kind of a large chest just for a string of beads."

Harry motioned for him to roll over onto his stomach. Draco gave him a slightly scared look, thinking that those beads looked a little large.

"Now Draco!" Harry ordered, letting some of the power he felt coursing through his body escape tough his voice.

Draco whimpered a bolt of electricity running from his ears straight down to his cock, the power behind Harry's command, turning him on and practically forcing his compliance. Draco turned over, sliding up on to his knees, and spreading his legs, wincing slightly at the soreness there.

"Self lubricating anal beads… and no, the beads were not the only thing in the chest. Butt plugs, dildos, vibrators, cock rings, different kinds of lubes… pretty much the sexual deviants dream chest." Harry pressed the smallest, and first bead against Draco's ass, it slipped in easily.

Draco let out a strangled moan, which turned Harry on more. He didn't hesitate and pushed two more in after the first, each bead getting slightly bigger. Harry reached down, wrapping his free hand around Draco's balls and rubbing the area between his balls and ass slowly with his thumb. He could see the precum weeping from Draco's dick and just smirked, pulling at the chain gently and shaking it around a bit, letting the beads move around inside of the other man.

"Harry…" Draco whined, his fingers digging into the bedding, his eyes closed, the taste of blood in his mouth from where his teeth cut into his lip.

Harry just pulled Draco's balls down, stretching them before pushing a fourth bead inside of him.

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck…"

Getting the exact response that Harry wanted, he let go of Draco's sacs. He moved directly behind the bent over boy, sliding his legs on the outside of Draco's. He pressed his body against Draco's, his hard dick sliding under the boy's ass next to the string of beads that hung out of him. "Hold on to them Draco and sit up."

Draco took a deep breath and moved off of his arms, sitting up on his knees so that his back was pressed against Harry's chest. Harry slid a hand around Draco's stomach and the other onto his thigh, pulling him hard against his body. "Don't let them slide out…"

Draco could feel Harry stroking the inside of his thigh as well as Harry's cock sliding against his ass, touching the remaining silver balls and jostling them, making Draco gasp and close his eyes.

He could feel Harry's smile against his neck, "You have no idea how fuckable you look right now… Your untouched rod dripping precum, your ass holding tightly to the device torturing and pleasuring you at the same time." Harry slipped his hand down between them and pushed two more beads in, leaving only one out for him to use to pull them out. Harry grew unbelievably hard at the sound of Draco's gasp and whimpers, knowing that the beads were driving his slightly smaller lover crazy. "Tell me Draco… Tell me what you want."

Draco was focusing all of his energy on not coming. By pressing two more beads into him, Harry had inadvertently pressed a pair against his _spot_. They stayed there, moving just slightly against that sweat spot inside of him, driving him to the brink of madness. "I'm going to come… Please…"

Harry kissed Draco's neck tenderly. Moving his hands down, one wrapping around the base of Draco's cock, and the other holding tightly to the last bead he whispered into Draco's ear, "Then come…"

Harry simultaneously started pumping Draco's cock hard while he practically ripped the beads from Draco's ass, sending the other man into convulsions as his cock began spewing come. As soon as the beads were all out, Harry slid a hand over his own cock, slicking it up with lube from the beads and sheathed himself completely inside of Draco.

Draco screamed in an overload of sensations, his ass clamped tightly down on Harry's pistoning dick, more and more jizz shooting from his cock. Harry was so turned on by everything he had done to Draco, and there was no way he could ignore how tight Draco was around him, so it was no surprise when it only took a few strokes before he too started coming.

"Merlin's bloody balls…" Draco gasped.

Harry just chuckled.

HPDMHPDM

"The Chest has been opened…" Sirius told Remus after hearing the ward go off when it was opened, "Wonder which toy they will use first."

Remus was currently working his way down Sirius' body, kissing and nipping at his partner's skin. He was to Padfoot's navel when he looked up, "It's their first time… they probably grabbed the closest bottle of lube and jumped back into bed." Remus continued to move down, following a trail of black hair down to his prize, which he took greedily into his mouth.

Sirius' breath hitched when Remus fully engulfed his cock, taking a few moments to enjoy the blissful feeling of the werewolf's mouth around him. "I don't know, if he's anything like his father he would have immediately grabbed the cock ring."

Remus choked and had to pull himself off of Sirius in order to laugh at the images that Padfoot's statement brought on. "He probably went for the plug, he is Lily's son after all."

The darker haired man pulled Remus up, kissing him excitedly. "Then again, with as much time as he spends with us…"

Remus grinned and at the same time they both said, "The beads!" and fell into a fit of laughter.

HPDMHPDM

The next morning both boys awoke, and after a very hot shower, got dressed in their usual dark jeans, tight shirts, Harry's white and Draco's blue, and their cloaks from the night before. They left for the breakfast room together, walking side by side as close as possible without actually touching, knowing that the second they touched a shot of desire would send them directly back into bed for the remainder of the day.

They entered the room to find Severus and Bellatrix already there and halfway done with their food. Draco noticed that Danica was curled up on the bench under a window in lion form.

"Good Morning…" Bella started to say "boys," but remembered just in time, that they both held positions over her now.

Harry just grinned knowing what she had stopped herself from saying, "Morning Bella." He took his seat at the circular table across from Severus. Once Draco had also sat down Tawny, one of the house elves appeared next to him with a bow, "What will masters like for breakfast?"

Harry ordered for the both of them, and the elf was back a few moments later with two heaping piles of food. Draco immediately dug in, which was a sharp contrast to Harry's slow enjoyment of the food in front of him.

"Sleep well Severus?" He asked, noticing that the Potions Master had finished reading the paper.

"Probably about as well as you."

Draco choked but Harry just laughed, "Probably."

Severus gave Harry an odd look. It was well known that Harry was not his favorite person. He didn't hate the boy, more like he didn't see what was so damn special about him. After the meeting last night, Tom had shown Severus the prophecy, and had told him about the whole Cosaint thing. Even now, looking directly at the two boys, noting their altered appearance, how Harry looked some what _darker, _more_ powerful _than he ever had before, how Draco emitted a presence that practically screamed "touch him and die," it was still hard for Severus to believe that Tom had trusted this oncoming war into the hands of these two… _boys._

"Our Lord wishes to see you both in the main training hall when you are done with your breakfast." Severus stated as he stood, motioning for Bella to follow as he strutted out of the room.

She gave a respectful nod and a knowing smile to the two before following.

"And so it begins…" Harry said beneath his breath with a grin.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

"Before we start any training, I want to see if we can find how much power you two inherited last night." Tom stated once the boys had entered the huge training room, that was just a tad bigger than the Great Hall, and Draco had made the customary bow.

"Good place to start…" Harry said nonchalantly, waiting for further instruction.

"Firstly, hand Severus your wands." He watched as they both handed them over and Severus moved to the farthest recess of the room. "Draco go stand over in the white circle on the other side of the room." He indicated the circle of light that was at least 30 meters away from where he was standing.

Draco looked first to Harry, who nodded, then lowered his head to Voldemort and moved across the room. Just walking away from Harry put knots in his stomach. Knowing it had to do with the binding spell from the night before, Draco attempted to ignore it. Stepping into the white circle that was laid out on the floor in what appeared to be paint, he turned back around and waited his next command. Harry gave him a smile.

"First off you should know that while in this room no spell will kill or permanently maim. For example, the killing curse would knock an opponent unconscious, no matter how much you mean it, as long as you stand inside of these walls spells such as that are reversible and not deadly. Also note that a spell such as the Killing Curse should still be unblockable by any normal wizard. Having said that, any spell used against any person in this room during this session and this session alone shall not incur repercussions… you'll understand why soon enough." Tom pulled his wand out from its holster, as did Bella and Severus who were also in the room.

This one act caused Draco some serious problems, his _Cosaint_ training immediately kicked in, and he forgot everything Tom just said. He crouched low, his hands braced on the ground, ready to attack.

Tom smiled at this, expecting this exact reaction. He turned to Harry, speaking in a low voice that Draco could not hear; "He is currently inside a binding circle. To any normal wizard this would hold his magic in check and should not allow him to move outside of it. I am going to attack you here in a moment, I want to see if he can break through."

Harry gave Tom the faintest of nods, and Tom raised his wand, but before he could say the "stupefy" he had intended, his wand, along with Bellatrix and Severus' wands flew through the air and directly into Draco's hand who was standing in front of Harry holding his own wand. It was pointed directly at Tom's neck.

The older man just smiled, "Perfect, exactly what I wanted you to do." He raised his hand towards Draco in a way that demanded his wand back.

The blond took a deep breath, the red haze slowly retreating into the back of his mind as he came to his senses. Firstly he handed Harry his wand, making sure he was armed before giving the other three wands back to Voldemort, who sent them back to their owners.

"As much as it goes against your training I'll be needing both of your wands again to test your powers again."

Draco's logical mind knew that Harry couldn't be seriously hurt or killed while inside of the protective spells in the room, but his training and his new found protective nature made giving his wand to the man again nearly impossible.

Harry stepped up next to Draco, and gripped the man's hand for a moment before moving down and taking the wand from his grasp, with it he handed them both back to Tom.

Tom took both of the wands and placed them into a box to his left. When he closed the lid, the box vanished. Without warning the man raised his own wand, pointing directly to Harry and cast "Crucio."

Draco didn't move in front of Harry this time, but raised a magical barrier with only his hand in front of both of them, sending the beam of red light back against the far wall.

Tom nodded and pointed his wand at Draco, "Attack me."

Again, only in the mindset to protect himself and his destined, he forgot the need of his wand and attacked.

Harry watched as Tom and Draco dueled, Tom sending up shields at the same moment as attacks with flourishes of his wand and words Harry had only ever read, but it was Draco that caught him most surprised. He didn't have to set up a shield for every spell that hit him, his shields lasted through five or six attacks before he had to recast it, and his own spells were knocking down Tom's just as fast as he was putting them up. After just a few moments of battle, Severus and Bellatrix joined in, attack Draco from both sides and dividing his attention.

But it didn't faze Draco in the least, his shields held stronger than anyone else's and he was able to send off spells at all three of them in varying fashions. He seemed completely one with his magic, as if he didn't need to even think the spell but simply the intent. This went on for a few more minutes, shield after shield being erected and knocked down, dodging and ducking, sending off bursts of magic in a seemingly chaotic pattern, and Draco was having no trouble at all avoiding his elders' curses. Harry watched as Tom raised his non-wand hand, signaling thirty or so Death Eaters, all robed, hooded and masked to step into the room and attack as well.

Draco did very well for the first minute and a half, layering shields on top of each other, sending out encirclement spells that hit anyone within a specific range, but Harry could see he was tiring. He stood by and watched, knowing that this was a test. Tom needed to know just how powerful Draco was, and how capable he was at protecting Harry.

Harry watched, his logical mind telling him to stay out of it, but his magic was rearing up. Every time a spell broke through and caught Draco off guard he could feel the power inside of him pulse. As Draco started losing control, letting more and more spells pass through the shields and trying to incapacitate those fighting so that he would have a lesser number to deal with, and failing, Harry's magic kept fighting inside of him, wanting out, wanting to help.

But it wasn't until Harry saw a harsh blasting charm break through Draco's shields and come straight at him that Harry's magic pushed aside all of the objections of his logical mind and took over. Both of Harry's hands raised on their own accord, straight in front of his body with his long fingers spread. In a split second a stream of magenta light burst from both of his hands and surrounded everyone. A nano-second later every person that had been attacking Draco was pinned to the walls and their wands lay at Draco's feet.

"I think that is enough." A deep and powerful voice that no one had ever heard before came from the dark-haired green-eyed man. He looked straight at Tom with a menacing glare.

Tom smirked, the only part of his body that was allowed to move, "Very well. Let us down now."

Harry ignored Tom for a moment, instead striding over to Draco who was kneeling on the floor gasping for breath. He kneeled next to his _Cosaint_, a hand on his shoulder, and instinctively set a bubble shield around both of them before releasing the Death Eaters and sending each of them their wands back.

"Are you ok?" Harry's voice still deep and off.

Draco nodded, still attempting to suck air into his lungs, "Bloody hell…" Draco looked up at Harry, noticing first his eyes: They were the same magenta as the spell he had cast at the Death Eaters. Draco could also feel the sheer power that surrounded Harry, it felt like a warm blanket to him, but noticed that any of the Death Eaters that were close kept twitching as if being bothered by gnats or flies.

There was no warning when Snape leveled his wand at Harry and shouted, "_Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry and Draco's head turned at the same moment, both of them raising a hand towards the green light. It slipped through the shield just like it was supposed to but when it hit the boy's raised hands it bounced back, and hit Snape directly in the chest, sending him flying across the room until he lay in an unconscious heap in the corner. 

"Perfect… That is what I needed to know." Tom had the biggest grin on his face that any Death Eater had ever seen. 

HPDMHPDMHPDM

I would like to take this opportunity to let you know that as soon as I get back to school next week, I will be sending all of my un-betaed chapters to my beta's so that they may fix them up, the delay is due to my faulty internet connection that I _enjoy _at home. 

Also… Please review. Draco Potter has been very sad and not at all in the writing mood since I haven't been getting many reviews for this story… he has had a very large portion of this story mapped out for a while, and really thought it would be getting more attention than it has. If you like it, please let us know. Lack of reviews normally mean that the piece isn't all that great, and if that is the case please let me know what you think would make it better (besides being betaed) and I'll see what I can do. 

Pet the rabbit, he hasn't gotten any carrots since I finished Back from Beyond and he's very hungry. 


	8. Cats and Dogs

"You need to continue to use your wands, especially at school… no one can know of this power

Chapter Un-betaed

Enjoy

Chrys

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

"You need to continue to use your wands, especially at school… no one can know of this power. Also if I'm not mistaken performing magic without your wand in a non-life threatening situation will be much more difficult that you found it here, you may be able to stop the killing curse with your hand but probably won't be able to transfigure a key into a tea kettle without your wand." Tom flicked his own wand through the air and the box with the boys' wands appeared so that he could hand them back to them.

Harry stood up first, and then held out a hand for Draco, who took it gladly and stood up next to him. He felt completely drained and wanted nothing more than to lay down in Harry's arms and go to sleep.

"Is there any other test you wish to put us through?" Harry asked, sensing his partner's fatigue.

"No… I have seen how powerful you can be in a controlled environment, and it surpasses everything I hoped for. Tomorrow we will test both of your physical combat abilities, but for today you are done… I know how tiring a fight such as that can be."

Harry nodded, "Thank you." And he turned, with his hand still clasped in Draco's and began to walk away.

"Um… ah… Heir, My Lord?" Came Bellatrix's uncertain voice. She had no idea what she was required to call him and didn't want to offend him. She may have been a little off of her rocker but she understood power, and she understood that Harry had every power over her that Lord Voldemort did, if not more.

Harry turned around, and surprised her by giving her a smile, "Harry, Trix… Inside of these walls, to you I am still Harry."

A grin lifted one side of her lips, "I just wanted to let you know that the potion will be done today at three o'clock, and you and Draco will both have to take it so that you can perform the final ritual next week on the first night of the new moon."

"Thanks for reminding me, We'll be there." Harry gave her his usual charming grin and walked out the door.

"Bella, Go move Severus to his bed and revive him." Came an order from Voldemort.

"Yes, My Lord."

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Back in the Boy's shared room in the Manor, Harry tapped Draco lightly with his wand, divesting him of all of his clothing except his pants. "Go lay down Draco."

Harry rid himself of the same amount of clothing before slipping into bed next to his lover. He was not nearly as tired as Draco was, even though his spell had been more powerful, Draco had fought longer than he had, and didn't hold as much power as Harry had inside of him. He propped himself up on his elbow next to Draco and stared down at the toned pale man next to him.

"Where did you get this?" Harry asked a minute later noticing the necklace that Draco was wearing.

Draco put his hand over it and sat up, "Damn it, I completely forgot about it. Give me a sec." He climbed out of bed and began looking in the drawers on the other side of the room that held his clothing. He couldn't for the life of him remember what he had done with the other half of the Celtic knot that lay around his neck. It was supposed to be Harry's gift, the one gift every Destined received from his Cosaint on his 16th birthday, and Draco had gone and forgotten.

A scratching sound came at the door and Draco raised a puzzled eyebrow. He walked over and opened it. Looking down he found Danica, still in her lion form of earlier, in her mouth was the silver chain Draco had been looking for.

Draco smiled, "Up!"

Danica crouched down and then leaped into his arms, rubbing her head against his naked chest and dropping the necklace into his hand.

Closing the door he turned back to the bed and lay down, setting Danica down at the foot of the bed. He slipped the necklace over Harry's head so that it lay against his chest perfectly.

"Every pair wears these necklaces, since the very first set of Cosaint and Destined… or so Fallyn says. They also work like a Portkey, just grab onto it with your non-wand hand and think of me and you'll appear right next to me, and vice-a-versa. Happy Birthday."

Harry leaned forward and kissed Draco slowly and sweetly. "Thank you."

Draco gave him a quick peck back before laying down completely, "I'm assuming my aunt was referring to the Animagus potion that you've been working on since I left. If so, I really need a nap before that, I'm drained."

Harry nodded, "The Potion will prepare our bodies for the first change as well as figure out what our forms are, then we perform the ritual next week on the night of the first new moon."

"Sounds like a plan." Draco mumbled as he turned on his side, his back to Harry and fell into a deep sleep immediately.

Harry grinned and slid an arm around Draco pulling him back against his chest. He pressed his face into the other man's neck before letting sleep claim him as well.

Danica shook her head before jumping off the bed and grabbing an extra blanket from the trunk in the corner, she jumped back up and laid it across the boys before burrowing under it against Harry's back, and falling asleep.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Sirius held a ceremonial platinum dagger in front of him, "Go ahead and cut your palm with this. You will need ten drops of blood to put into your potion.

Draco took the dagger first, slicing open his left hand, and holding it over the bowl in front of him until ten drops of his crimson blood had left his body and resided in the wooden bowl. He handed the dagger to Harry who did the same, in a separate bowl.

Pulling two vials of thick white powder from his robes he handed it to the boys, "Crushed Dragon teeth, pour the entire vial into the bowl and stir clockwise four times, and counterclockwise seven and a half."

Both Draco and Harry followed his instructions.

Remus sat in the corner of the room watching. He hadn't been there when Sirius, James, and Peter had done this for themselves and had always been intrigued at how it had been done.

When they finished the stirring, Harry looked up, "Now what?"

Sirius looked down at James' notes, the ones he had made while they were back at school. "Add it to the other potion, with three quarter turns to the left, and let it simmer until it starts to smoke, remove from heat, and drink."

"Sounds easy enough," Draco stated, doing as Padfoot said.

Once the potions were done, Harry and Draco ladled them out into glass vials. "Ok, Now move at least five feet from anything that you could hit when you transform. Remember as soon as your done transforming, you need to move over to the mirror an get a good look at yourself, you need to memorize what you look like, it will make the final transformation easier next week.

Harry and Draco nodded, raise their vials in mock salute and gulped it down. As soon as the last drop was down both of their bodies began to shake, long hair sprouted all over there bodies, and bones cracked as they reshaped themselves into their respective forms. Remus watched Harry's transformation, and he was stunned when he saw the finished animal. A Black Panther, large and menacing looking. Most of him was covered in the midnight black hair that was normal to a panther, but a dark blood red line a good six inches wide started at the animal's neck and went all the way to the tip of his tail. Harry's paws were also red before fading into black, and his green eyes hadn't changed a bit. Remus watched as the panther rose from its position on the ground and trod over to the mirror to look at itself.

It was a flash of white that pulled Remus' eyes from the slick black and red form of his godson; on the other side of the room stood a very similar looking cat. It looked like it weighed about two and half stones less than the Panther, its legs were slightly shorter, and it was white with small black and blue spots covering it's body. Oddly, Remus noticed, only one of its eye's retained it's mercury silver coloring, while the other had turned into a blue.

After two minutes of staring at themselves in the mirror, Draco turned around and upon seeing Harry, bounded over to him and tackled him to the ground. The two played for a minute before a third set of paws joined in. Danica, who had changed herself into an odd combination of the two others, black fur with electric blue spots, thought she would join in, and attempted to tackle the others to the ground.

"How long will it last?" Remus asked his boyfriend who came to sit next to him.

Sirius watched with a smile on his face, "Potion wears off ten minutes after you take it." He gave a little half laugh, "I remember when James changed, his antlers got caught on the drapes in the room… couldn't get out of them so he had to stand there for ten minutes starring at himself in the mirror until it wore off. I spent the whole time chasing Peter."

Harry seemed to slip out of the pile and run, two snow leopards bounding after him, running laps around the room.

"Snakes, Dogs and a Stag, and we end up with two cats…" Sirius shook his head.

Remus threw an arm around his shoulder; "You're the one that said you would be ok with it as long as he was a big cat."

Sirius gave a sigh and a laugh; "I should probably join them, that way when they change next time I'll be familiar." He paused for a second and looked at Remus, "Would you… if they were ready and ok with it?"

Remus thought for a second, staring into his lover's eyes, "They're big enough… but there might be a problem with them being cats."

"Probably wouldn't help that Harry probably wouldn't recognize you as dominate either."

Remus nodded, "Then again, maybe Moony needs to be put in his place." Remus watched them for a moment more, trying to figure out just how his werewolf side would react to seeing Harry and Draco in their current form. "We can try it, if it gets out of hand they can get out… I heard Bella talk about their power from this morning, I highly doubt I'll be able to hurt them."

Sirius grinned and kissed Remus, "I'll be back in a few then."

Running towards the charging panther, Padfoot jumped into the air and landed as shaggy black dog. The three of them stopped immediately and looked at the newest member. If it had been a regular transformation, Harry and Draco would have been able to keep their regular minds and knowing it was Padfoot, would have been comfortable, but due to the potion, their minds were controlled mostly by animal instincts. Both of them crouched low, their eyes locked on the dog, and growling.

Sirius did what he knew he would have to do, after years of being with Remus; the wolf always demanded submission before they were allowed to go out. Padfoot laid down on the ground and rolled onto his back, showing the cat's his week underside. The two didn't move, they sat and watched the dog for a moment, neither was sure what to do with the dog. Luckily Danica, recognizing Padfoot, jumped over the two crouching cats and her paws slid upon landing, until she was next to the shaggy black dog. She leaned her white and blue spotted head down and nudged Padfoot's stomach with her cold nose.

Upon seeing this, the other two rose, taking cautious steps towards the dog as if expecting it to jump up and attack. When he didn't, Harry nosed his stomach first, followed by Draco. Knowing he had been accepted, Padfoot rolled over slowly and stood up. He wasn't up a moment before Danica tackled him. It didn't take long before the others joined in.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

What did you think? Draco Potter thinks this a pretty cool chapter, although is slightly scared at being eaten by the cats. If you like it please Review and let me know


	9. A New Spell

For the next week, they fell into an easy routine

Chapter: Unbeta'ed

I know its been really long… and I say that with every update, but please don't be mad at me, I haven't forgotten about this story, its just that I have three writing intensive classes this semester and then french… so I really don't have much time to write.

Because I don't have a lot of time to write I've decided to give you this chapter as its own chapter, it doesn't really move the story along at all, but it is hot and steamy and I hope you all enjoy it. As my gift to you.

House keeping issues:

Last Thursday was my Birthday, and the best present a fanfiction girl could ever ask for is reviews, it is sad to think that I've gotten more reviews for Back from Beyond in the last two weeks than I have for this story, and I finished Back from Beyond a while ago. Draco Potter is getting very lonely and very hungry without you reviews.

Secondly: this coming weekend as a birthday present from my grandmother, I am flying my butt out from Cali, to The big apple, to see everyone's favorite Harry Potter nude on stage… I am so flipping excited about seeing him live (the naked part is just a bonus, he could be in a parka the whole time and I wouldn't mind) just thought I'd let you know, seemed relevant… I wonder if he'll sign Draco Potter?

Anyway, On with the show… like I said, not much plot but a lot of slash.

Enjoy

Chrys

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

For the next week, they fell into an easy routine. Every morning the boys woke up after just a few short hours of sleep, ate breakfast, physically trained with Bellatrix and Severus. Then they would spend at least two hours in the library working on summer homework, and preparing for the N.E.W.T.S. Even though the tests were over a year away, they wanted to be ready should anything interrupt their education… you know like a war or something. They had the rest of the afternoon off to hang out. They would get together with the other teenagers of the Castellum and throw together a game of Quidditch, or lose themselves in wizard's chess, or the third option, the one that they indulged in most often, screwing each others brains out. Then in the evening, after dinner with their parents, they spent hours in the company of Lord Voldemort himself, discussing strategy, power, and fighting in general. They never touched while out an about, knowing too well what effect the other had on them. It was only when they had left Tom's quarters that they let themselves stray closer, walking down the deserted hallways of the Manor, Draco would slip up next to Harry, their shoulders brushing, stray smiles spreading across their face.

Harry loved Draco's hair, some times when they walked he would slide his hand into the golden locks as if he were petting his favorite dog. Draco loved it, it was possessive, and at the same time made him weak in the knees at the sensations that it sent through the rest of his body. Usually right before they went to sleep, after they had exhausted themselves and each other using various toys and positions, Harry would lay on his back, one hand behind his own head, and the other running through Draco's hair slowly.

"Is it ever going to wear off?" Harry asked one night. They were both extremely exhausted from the day.

"What?" Draco answered, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the feeling of Harry's hand running through his hair.

"The instant need… it drives me insane that I can't touch you during the day. As hot as it makes our nights, the hard-on I get just from being near you is driving me insane."

Draco chuckled and slid up Harry's body slowly until his head was resting on Harry's shoulder, his hand splayed across his chest and one of his legs in between Harry's.

"It has only been a week… it should start to wear off soon, at least to the point that we can touch and not immediately need to jump the other." Draco answered.

"It's a good thing we are usually to exhausted during training and don't notice it as much. Can you imagine the look on Snape's face if he actually landed a spell that sent us both flying, and we ended up going at it in the middle of practice?"

They both laughed, "There have been times I wanted to, but then Bella sends another curse at me and distracts me."

"Its going to have to wear off quickly… once we are back at Hogwarts…"

Draco shuddered, thinking of spending his nights in the cold dungeons while Harry slept alone upstairs in Gryffindor tower, "I really don't want to think about that right now."

"We'll figure something out I'm sure…"

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Another week passed. They had spent Saturday night in the same room as the previous Saturday, performing the ritual to complete their animagi transformations. Once the ritual was complete, Padfoot and Prongs took them out to the surrounding forest. What an odd little pack they made, a stag, a dog, and three oddly colored big cats. Danica loved to play with them when they were in animal form, always changing to look like a mixture between the two.

One evening, Harry was sitting in the library by himself looking through a book that he had found about spells that increased pleasure during sex. Draco was off with his mother, attending to something or other that she needed and Harry was extremely turned on by the images and words he found in the book.

He came across a very interesting entry. _The Pleasurable Pain Spell_…

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMPDM

"On your back on the table pet…" Severus commanded, staring at the naked and sexy body of Lucius Malfoy.

"Yes Master." The blond responded, first sitting on the table that was only about three feet wide, and then laying back, so that his ass hung off one side while his head hung off the other.

Severus waved his wand once, causing invisible bonds to wrap themselves around Lucius' legs and pull them up into a "V".

"Hum… always a sight I enjoy." Tom said as he stepped into the room, eyeing the naked Lucius on the table and Severus behind him, in the same state of undress.

Lucius' cock grew harder just by the silky tones of his master's voice. "Do you wish to use me as well, My Lord?"

Tom walked forward until his legs were on either side of Lucius' head, and slowly ran his short finger nails from his chest down to the blonde's cock. Lucius could smell his master's desire through his pants and wanted nothing more than for it to be buried inside of him.

"I'm thinking of a bet Severus…" Voldemort said, eyeing the cock in front of him, noticing the pearl of pre-cum that was already leaking from its head.

Severus moved forward, laying his wand down on the table next to the bound man, and looking at Lord Voldemort through Lucius' spread legs. His hands stroked slowly up and down the bound legs. "And what bet would that be my lord?"

"That Lucius can hold his orgasm for five minutes. You can do anything you want to him within those five minutes, and he will be swallowing my cock during the time as well. Your only restrictions is that you can't touch his cock, and you can't order him to cum."

"Hum… interesting bet. And what do I get out of it?" Snape was stroking the inside of the blonde's legs slowly.

"If I win, Lucius and I will play a little game I like to call, 'Severus in the middle." If you win, and this slut can't hold back, we punish him by both taking him at the same time. You also will be relieved of your training duties with Harry and Draco for the rest of the summer, so that you can spend more time with your cock being serviced by the whore."

"Hum… and I can do just about anything with him then."

"Yes, and the only thing holding him back from coming will be my request, and his want to fulfill my side of the bet."

"I'll take that bet." Severus sneered leering at the blond toy in front of him.

Voldemort removed his clothing quickly, and allowed Lucius' hand to stroke his half-hardened cock a few times before taking it into his mouth. He raised his wand and a clock with five minutes appeared in mid air. "Ready, set, go."

Severus didn't waste any time; he slicked his own prick up with lube and shoved hard into the tight back door of his lover. Lucius rose off the table, his back arching in unbelievable pain and pleasure. Snape knew that Lucius loved pain, adored pain. In fact for the past twenty plus years, the only time he had been slow or gentle with Lucius is when he was trying to torture him by not causing him enough pain. When his cock was completely buried, Severus bit down hard on the soft skin of Malfoy's leg as he moaned.

Lucius was in heaven and hell all at the same time. He loved the taste of his Master's cock, and loved, even more, the feeling of Severus fucking him brutally. On the other hand, being so turned on had its disadvantages. He wanted very much to win the bet for Lord Voldemort, as the last time he had been allowed to fuck Severus was over a year ago. Truthfully, even the most loyal bottoms enjoy topping from time to time.

Severus pounded himself into Lucius, making sure to angle himself to hit the other man's joy buzzer every time. He wasn't even sure if he could screw Lucius this hard and fast without blowing it before the five minute mark.

The elder Malfoy was hanging on to his sanity by a thread. He had resorted to focusing on two things, pleasuring the cock in his mouth, and the carpet, which was the only thing he could currently see from his position. He was trying to delay the inevitable, hoping that if he focused on the carpet he could ignore the pleasure coursing though his body.

Severus shoved his cock balls deep into the blond and came hard, ropes of cum coating the inside of his second. He looked up, 2 minutes to go, and Lucius was still holding on. He could tell it was becoming increasingly difficult for him, as the puddle of pre-cum on his stomach was growing larger.

"Turn over!" he ordered, releasing the man's legs from their invisible bonds.

Tom stepped back, and while he watched Lucius turn over. Gripping his cock in one hand he stroked himself hard and fast until he erupted all over Lucius' face with a satisfied groan.

Severus rummaged in the box that was under the table for a moment before pulling out a spreader bar and a large black ribbed dildo. He tapped his wand against the spreader bar and it immediately attached itself to the blonde's ankles and spread him wide.

Harry slid into the room twirling his wand through his fingers. He caught sight of Tom, who was standing in just his black pants against the wall a few feet in front of Lucius. Tom gave him a smirk as if he could read the boy's mind and did nothing to stop him.

Harry turned and saw Sev, pushing something quite large into Lucius, and by the look on his face, Lucius was enjoying it just a bit too much. Severus kept looking up at the clock and every time, pushing harder and faster against the cock that was stretching his second's ass. Harry tossed his wand absent-mindedly and upon catching it, pointed it straight at Lucius and said, "_Voluptuosus Poena!"_

With thirty seconds to go, Lucius screamed bloody murder. It felt as if a hundred people were man handling his body, biting and pinching and stroking him. The feeling of wax being dripped all over his cock and balls was the final straw and Lucius came hard, screaming Severus' name.

Severus smirked at the Dark Lord, Lucius had collapsed after his orgasm and Harry had lifted the spell, and there was still five seconds left on the clock. "Very close My Lord, I'm sure with a little more practice he might be up to win that bet."

"An interesting spell Harry, one that just cost me a bet, what was it?" Tom turned towards his heir with a questioning look on his face.

"Pleasurable pain… takes what ever type of pain a person enjoys and increases it ten fold… I wanted to try it out on someone else before I cast it on Draco… with those results I have a feeling I'll be casting it often…" Harry leered at Lucius who was giving him the most respectful evil eye he could imagine.

Snape smacked Lucius' ass hard, "You've done me a favor… My Lord." He paused over the word not knowing if he liked the way it sounded, "Thank you."

Harry's arrogant smirk met Severus' gratitude, "An interesting spell isn't it?" he looked again at Lucius and a shiver ran down his spine. His cock was bulging in his tight jeans thinking about Draco spread out like his father. _We are defiantly going to have to bring in a third person…_

Severus nodded and worked on removing the spreader bar and returning Lucius to his normal state, knowing that Tom would want to wait for later to exercise the next part of the bet.

Tom moved behind Harry, sliding his hands over the man's shoulders and down his arms, "Like what you saw?"

Harry nodded, the feeling of Toms hands on his arms furthering his own arousal, "I'll have to talk to my second about… expanding our horizons."

Tom's face was against Harry's ear when he let out a quite moan and the images that ran though Harry's deliberately unguarded mind. He reached down and stroked him through his jeans, "What a dirty mind you have, It's delicious."

Not to be out done, Harry reached back and cupped the hardening cock behind him, "I'm sure the images in your mind are worse."

Tom grunted and opened his own mind, showing Harry just what deprived things ran though his head. Harry moaned at the images and the heat radiating from Tom's hand. But just as quick as he opened the connection it was closed, and Tom stepped away, walking towards the door in the far end of the room.

"You'll find, as my heir, you will be welcome in more beds than just your own… mine included." The door opened and he stepped through disappearing from sight.

Harry watched him leave, biting his lip in thought. Without a word to the other two in the room, he turned and left, hell bent on finding Draco and relieving the pressure in his way to tight pants.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

You are going to click the button at the bottom of the page, and you are going to leave me a beautiful note about how hot that was and how great Draco Potter was, and maybe you will even leave him a cookie or a carrot… because if you don't fall for my jedi mind trick, I might just sic him on you… and you don't want a pissed off bunny on your tale. No sir rey bob… lol


	10. Werewolves and Vampires

"Really Ron, you shouldn't look so down, we all knew the Cannons were going to lose, Dafly is a choke artist

Chapter un-betaed

Please review, let me know how I'm doing!

Enjoy

Chrys

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

"Really Ron, you shouldn't look so down, we all knew the Cannons were going to lose, Dafly is a choke artist." Harry said patting his friend on the back as they left the stadium.

"Its not that, I'm just really tired. Everyone knows the Cannons need to get rid of Dafly." Ron replied rubbing his eyes and yawning. Harry noticed the dark circles their as well as the bruises and cuts that marred his hands.

Before Harry could say anything Draco piped up, "What are you doing that has got you so beat up and tired? The summer homework wasn't that bad Weasley."

What ever it was had to be bad, because Ron didn't respond with a sneer, or a sarcastic comment, just yawned again and said, "Its nothing important, I'm just working on some personal stuff."

Harry looked over at Hermione who was on the other side of Ron for an answer but was surprised when he saw her shrug and gave him a look saying that she had no idea.

"Do you need any help or anything?" Harry asked.

Ron shook his head, "I'll be back to normal soon, in time for school I'm sure."

Harry eyed his friend, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm bloody well sure, now stop bugging me about it. If I wanted you to know what was going on I would have told you." Ron practically screamed, stomping off and finding an open fireplace to floo home.

"He's been that way since your party, he won't tell me why, or what is going on." Hermione stated sadly.

Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione and pulled her closer, "He'll let us in on it soon… Ron never could keep a secret.

Hermione slipped her arm around Harry's back and continued to walk that way, towards the limo that was waiting for them at the street. "Did you leave Danica at home?"

Draco shook his head and looked down at his pocket as a little brown and green lizard crawled out, jumped from his body, and changed mid jump into a sparrow, flapping its small wings until it was perched on Hermione's shoulder.

"I'm not allowed to leave her at home… the other night she changed into a Dragon and threatened to burn down the house if I left her there."

Hermione laughed and stroked the sparrow's chest with one finger gently, "Good girl…"

The blond scoffed and shook his head, causing Harry to chuckle, "Dinner?"

Grinning Hermione nodded, "I'm starving."

HPDMHPDMHPDMPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

After dinner, and having dropped Hermione off at her parents' place, the limo sped back to the Castellum.

"I can't think of any way of us being able to spend nights together. Our dorm mates are going to notice if we slip off every night to the room of requirement." Draco sounded annoyed, there wasn't going to be an easy solution to this.

"There is always weekends, now that we are sixth years there won't be a curfew on weekends."

"Do you really think you can wait five days in-between? Since your birthday a day hasn't gone by that you haven't fucked me at least three times."

Harry leaned over, his hand sliding across Draco's leg and on top of his cock. He put his lips to his lovers' ear and whispered, "Gonna have to settle for quickies at lunch and after dinner then." He bit Draco's ear lobe before lapping at it with his tongue.

Draco moaned, his hands grasping at air as his cock hardened instantly.

Harry didn't waste any time in undoing Draco's pants, and pulling out the hard cock he was so familiar with. He wrapped his hand around it and stroked slowly. "Tom said something interesting to me the other day…"

The blond bucked his hips up, hoping for more friction, but found no reprieve when Harry held his hips down with his other hand, "What?" he almost cried.

"That I would be welcome in just about everyone's bed…" his hand sped up and his voice dropped even more, coming out husky and clouded in lust, "Think about it Draco, me, and you fucking everyone in the Castellum…" he felt Draco's cock twitch, urging Harry on, "I'm sure there are people you would love to be with aren't there. Someone who you would love to sink your cock into while I'm buried balls deep in your ass."

Draco's whole body gave a shudder and he came moaning his answer, "Fuck, Yesssssss."

Harry leaned down and licked his lover clean, before tucking him back into his pants and sitting up.

"You… are… evil." He panted

The car stopped then and the boys got out, walking towards the manor. Right before reaching the doors Harry grabbed Draco and spun him around, sliding behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on the blonde's shoulder. "Anyone you want Draco?" he asked looking over the vast expanse that hid behind the Castellum walls.

Draco opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted.

"Our lord wishes to see you both immediately." Remus stated from behind them.

Harry spun around and took in Remus' pained expression. "What's going on?"

"I am not privy to such information, all I know is that it is urgent."

Harry lifted his hand and placed it on Remus' shoulder, "Are you ok?"

"Come on, wouldn't want to keep him waiting." Remus turned and walked off.

Harry watched him walk away for a moment before looking back to Draco, who had moved up to his side, "Something's wrong."

Draco just nodded, "Best go find out."

Harry nodded, and they strode quickly following Remus.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Voldemort sat in his office staring at the letter he had received just moments before. Remus had been in his office when he received it, preparing for their conference with the 10 most powerful werewolf in Western Europe. The meeting was a normal one, one they had every two months to gather information and discuss current events and other pertinent issues. As soon as he saw the owl he ordered Remus to go and get Harry and Draco, knowing that whatever news the owl brought would demand his immediate attention.

_Riddle,_

_Certain events have recently come to my attention that you need to be privy to. I am in loath to admit it, but we are in need of your assistance at the earliest possible moment. _

_Do hurry,_

_Galen_

As he finished the letter he only had a moment before there was a knock at his door. "Enter."

The three entered and Voldemort watched as Remus and Draco dropped to one knee, and Harry merely tipped his head in recognition. "Stand." He ordered.

Both men stood, remaining behind Harry.

"Something has come up preventing me from being able to attend the conference. Harry as my heir you need to attend in my place. Remus cannot go alone, and I feel that the three of you have enough training and information to act appropriately in my absence."

Harry nodded, "Any agenda you had?"

Voldemort almost smiled to himself. It didn't matter that Harry was a 16 year-old-boy, or that he had spent the day with his friends watching a carefree Quidditch match. The second he was needed, Harry was there, and knew what to ask, a mask of duty slipping effortlessly across his features as he turned into "The Heir."

"Remus has all the information you will need, he can brief you on the way. You will be taking the car, as you have to enter in through the main gate where there is a no magic shield for ten miles. Appropriate dress will be on your bed, excuse yourselves to change and then leave as soon as possible. You are dismissed."

All three bowed their heads, and turned to go. Remus was out the door first, stalking towards the front doors. Draco and Harry were not as quick and were caught by one last sentence. "You will want to have Danica in wolf form while your there, and do not change into your own forms. The last thing we need is an all out brawl because they have to discuss things with 'cats,' understood?"

"Yes, Tom." Harry answered before leaving the chambers.

Tom stood up, noticing that the Owl had taken a few of the treats that sat in a bowl by the window and left, before turning into his private quarters to get changed. There were things you wore when meeting with werewolves, and they were nothing close to what you wore when meeting with a vampire.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

"The number one rule is that you cannot leave me alone, no matter what." Remus stated sternly.

Harry sat up from his relaxed seat across from Remus and leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees and focusing on Remus. "Why?"

Remus looked down; "I don't belong to a pack. In their culture a werewolf not belonging to a pack is like, a student that didn't have a house at Hogwarts… It just doesn't happen. When I was bitten, I was able to run away before getting marked, years later when Ferrir found me again, I was able to fight him off, effectively making him the beta to my Alfa. The problem is, I don't want to be an Alfa, I don't want a pack, and have never claimed the pack that is rightfully mine. Because of my position in the ministry, and the power I hold, any one of the packs tonight will want to attempt to brand me and make me part of their packs." Remus' quite story grew louder now as he raised his eyes and looked directly into Harry's emerald ones. "If that happens, I will have to leave Sirius, and the Death Eaters. I will have no choice in the matter, I will be forced to comply with the Alfa, until I best him in a fight, or die trying."

Harry nodded in understanding, "We won't leave you alone, I promise.

"Good. Now that is out of the way. This is mostly an informational meeting; they are going to discuss any new events, births, deaths, and rules the packs have put into place. Then I am going to speak about the ministry's stance on things, and the different laws we want to implement. Everything will be up for discussion. Keep in mind that under the rules of the Council, what is decided here, we have to put all of our effort into passing into law, whether we agree with the position or not."

"So make sure while debating that we get our way?" Draco interjected.

"Exactly." Remus answered giving the blond a small grin. _Maybe going to Council without Voldemort wouldn't be that bad._

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM.

Tom M. Riddle appeared directly into the secluded courtyard of Galen Manor. Black tailored slacks, a midnight blue shirt, black and white stripped vest, and a light, black cape, made him look as if he belonged to Galen Manor, the home of the most powerful Vampire Clan in Europe.

"Riddle, You look well." Vampire Lord Sean Galen said, bowing in respect.

Tom returned the bow, "And you look as un-dead as ever."

Galen's smile lit up the dark courtyard, "Come. We have much to discuss."

Tom, apprehensive in the least, followed his long time friend into the even darker halls of Galen Manor.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM.


	11. A little work, A little fun

Hello Everyone!

Before you all pelt me with rotten fruit, let me give you my deepest apologies. I found myself completely overwhelmed first with hard classes, then by a time consuming boyfriend, then writers block, then classes resumed, said time consuming boyfriend broke my heart, and I feared that if I began writing, all my characters would end up dead, because of my broken heart. This is not the case, and I have gotten back to this piece, and am pushing ahead. I understand if you hate me, I'm sorry…but I truly believe that no matter what you do not abandon a story, delaying it for a while is possible… but abandoning It is just not nice, to your readers or your characters.

This is the last chapter before we get back to Hogwarts… and that of course is where the fun really begins.

"No one except a fish knows a fish's heart, no one except a bird follows a bird's trace"

Ancient Saying

Do Enjoy,

Chrys

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

The Council convened in Sanctuary, a large magically hidden cave inside Sherwood Forest. It had been expanded underground to hold a large meeting room, pack sleeping rooms, a large kitchen, and training rooms. The meeting room was the biggest room of all, built farthest from the opening, and protected by guards 24/7. It was a circular room with eleven pack boxes lining the walls. There was a Crest that hung above the current Masters of Ceremony box, and depending on the phase of the moon either held a picture of a large man or an even more powerful wolf. The Council usually came together twice a year with one pack as the Masters of Ceremony presiding over the meetings for two years. Every two years the Crest moved one box to the left, skipping only one box, the Eleventh. The Eleventh box was added a little over ten years ago, to give a seat to Ministry of Magic, or in other words, Lord Voldemort. Even though Remus attended every meeting, because they were not a werewolf pack, they could not preside over the events of the Council.

The door to the room rotated as the Crest did, so that the door and Crest were always on opposite sides of the room. Currently, the Eleventh box sat directly on top of the door, and across the room sat the current pack in power. Their Alpha was Kasten, and they were currently the second largest pack in Europe under Raden's pack. From the Crest going left sat the packs of Kasten, Logan, Raden, Wolf, and Stryker. To the right, Ransom, Ash, Harrison, Jaden and the one female leader Risa.

The council had been in their favor so far. The debates had been… civil, or at least as civil as a room full of werewolves could be. They were currently on their last point of contention, which seemed to be the most important.

"A potion master in France has figured out that if you add two hairs from the tail of a thestral to wolvesbane after it has been completely brewed, it causes the drinker to be permanently stuck as a docile wolf." Kasten stated. "It adds no taste and no color difference, and only has a very minute difference in smell for the first twenty four hours after the addition. Let me stress that it not only holds the drinker in a wolf state forever, but as a docile wolf, one that will not fight, or be able to defend itself if attacked."

The entire room erupted into yelling, packs screaming over the indecency of it, the unfairness. Remus' face turned pale and his entire body froze. Danica, who appeared as a small brown wolf, leaped from Draco's lap and into Remus' attempting to comfort him. But contrary to Draco and Remus' shocked and silent postures, Harry stood. Dark brown slacks clung to his body, and matching cape billowed around his otherwise bare body. The clothing was basically the same for all those in attendance with the exception of the women who wore leather tops in addition.

"If the Council would please take their seats, we can come to an agreement on how we should stop this practice as quick as possible." Harry spoke, loudly and with just a hint of hidden power, commanding the attention of the entire council. The wolves quieted immediately, staring directly at their box, but remained standing.

"And what exactly do you propose for our problem?" Risa asked from the box to his right, crossing her arms in front of her chest and tossing her long brown locks over her shoulder.

Harry didn't hesitate, or even look back to the others in his box. Instead he spoke once again in a clear and concise voice. "I see a few clear plans of action. Firstly let us recognize that we cannot make an official law banning the addition." Harry paused as a few members screamed their "whys". He raised a hand to quite them, and both Draco and Remus were shocked at the ease he took control of the room. "Because if we put a law on the books, we tell the greater public the knowledge that it will harm werewolves. While officially the governments of most of the European countries are sympathetic to werewolves, unfortunately there still remains a great quantity of people who are not."

Most of the room had taken their seats by now, deciding to listen to a man who had only been introduced as "The Heir."

"Starting from this basic assumption we can progress a couple of ways. Firstly we can begin teaching members of packs how to brew the potions themselves. While brewing the potion is relatively difficult, under the proper training and supervision, as well as the repetition of making it every month, brewing it will become easier over time. Another option is to make the brewing of wolvesbane regulated, and managed by trustworthy people, such as the members of the Department of Magical Creatures." Harry finished and took his seat next to Draco, who grinned.

Ash stood to speak, "What you say makes sense, provided the training can be done by a trusted potions master, and as quick as possible."

Draco stood then. "Myself included, I know of three people proficient in the making of wolvesbane correctly who would be willing to teach it to those who wish to learn. Let me just say: It can be arranged.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

"It has come to our attention through specific channels, that Dumbledore is recruiting children. He is using the school in order to find children willing to fight for him." Galen stated.

Tom swirled the wine in his goblet; "Unfortunately this fails to surprise me."

"I take it you are not one to make the same mistake?"

"Our children may not take their mark until they are sixteen. Once they reach that age they must go through battle training, which can only be done during the breaks from school. It usually takes between two to three years before they are allowed into battle, with the exception of my heir and his mate."

"And they are prepared for fighting?"

A smirk appeared upon Tom's face. "In all honesty, those two are more prepared for war than many of the adults in my compound. Their power astounds and impresses just about everyone. Currently they are taking my seat at the Werewolf Council, and I have no doubt they are conducting themselves just as well as I would if not better."

Galen nodded, swirling his own goblet before sipping. "Slightly more specific information has also come to us. A close friend of your heir has joined Dumbledore. He and his sister, who also joined, have already completed their training and have been sent on missions."

"Hum… an interesting turn of events. I will have to wait and see how Harry takes the news. Your resources are always well informed and have served us both well over the years, is there anything I can do for you or your clan in order to repay the debt?"

Sean pulled a leather bound book from his robes and laid it upon the table in front of Tom. "A family came to us just recently. The husband had been killed, and his wife raped, and then turned, the children were hurt but not changed. Her name is Kyista, and she has asked us for our help, and our protection. As you know anyone who resides inside of Galen Manor has taken an oath. The oath that they may never harm a child, only kill as a last defense, and only turn the willing, or unjustly dying. Because of this oath, Kyista felt this was the only place she could go. She feels the need to make some money in order to give her children an education, and because of that has began writing…

"And you want me to find her a publisher, and get the book out there, right?"

"Yes." Sean gave a short reply, knowing it is all that is needed.

Tom stood and picked the book up. "Consider it done."

Sean stood as well, "Just out of curiosity, are you going to tell him?"

"No. I won't need to. Harry will figure it out himself."

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM.

Draco fell asleep on the way home. His head rested on Harry's lap, and his cloak covered him. Across from them sat Remus going over his notes and Danica who still rested beside him in wolf form, with her head resting on his lap.

"You did really well tonight." Remus said looking at his godson. "I am very proud of the way you took charge."

"Thank you Moony."

The car pulled into the Castellum, driving directly towards the Manor. "You two go to bed, I'll let our Lord know what happened."

Harry shook his head, "It is my responsibility, Go home to Padfoot, I'm sure he's worried."

Remus smiled and handed Harry the pieces of parchment he had taken notes on. When the car stopped Remus stepped out, "Thanks. Good night, Heir."

Harry laughed, "Night Moony."

Draco sat up when the door closed, "Are we back yet."

"Yes we are, Take Danica and go to bed, I'll be there in a little while."

Draco stretched before leaning over and giving Harry a quick peck on the lips. "Yes your highness."

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

There were three days left of their summer vacation. Harry spent the entire morning working one on one with Tom. They had been discussed recruiting in Hogwarts, threats such as Dumbledore, and aligning themselves with other sects of the wizarding world. Once their meeting was over Harry had sent one of the younger death eaters, one that had not grown up in the Castellum but had just recently joined, out to get his and Draco's supplies for school. He didn't want to have to deal with anyone out side the walls until he reached the train.

He headed back to the room. Each step growing more excited at what await him behind the large oak door. He expected to find one, blond haired, half naked Cosaint lounging around on the bed or the couch, reading or napping or something in which Harry could rouse him from. When he opened the door however, he found a surprise awaiting for him.

Inside was not one, but two, completely naked male bodies upon a bed. The first was a dark haired man, probably about twenty-five years old with a tan muscular frame. While the larger of the two, he found himself on all fours, hands digging into the bed sheets, legs spread, and head thrown backwards. Behind him was Draco, sliding in and out of him in a painstakingly slow way, keeping the dark haired man on the verge of orgasm, as they had been going at it for quite a while.

Harry leaned back against the door, crossing his arms over his chest, and with a smirk on his face asked, "So, what do we have here?"

The dark haired beauty whipped his head around and a look of panic crossed his features. He attempted to get off the bed, but Draco held his hips in place. "Heir…" he stammered, "I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

Harry recognized the man to be Darius Barbour. With a chuckle he resounded, "Don't feed me that bullshit, you were at the ceremony, just like everyone else…" he pushed himself off the wall and walked to the bed, running a hand down Draco's spine. "You sure picked a pretty one…"

Draco grinned, seating Darius completely on his cock effectively stopping his struggling, before he leaned back and kissed Harry. "You know how I like muscles…"

Harry grinned, "I do." He waved his hand and in a moment was completely naked. His cock was already hard and standing tall for the two men on the bed. He moved around to the side of the bed and caressed Darius' side. "It's your lucky day Darius. I think I'll let this infraction slide with only, _minimal_ punishment." He raised his left hand and the chest on the other side of the room opened and out flew two things. Harry caught them both in his hand and brought them down to Darius' eye level. In his hand sat a silver gleaming cock ring, and a pair of nasty looking nipple clamps, chained together with silver.

In a dark, nearly sadistic voice Harry said, "This is going to be fun."

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Please review, even if it is to tell me that I suck for leaving you all hanging. LOVE YOU!!! -Chrys


End file.
